Clanzariz
by Andromedanaea
Summary: Part 4 of Clanluna. Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter books has gone back in time. Maeba, daughter of Luna and Ranec, transfigured into a Clan woman is setting presidents that the magic Clan will be stuck in. Zariz, grandson of Creb, Luna, Ayla and Jondalar is inventing things that will change the Clanluna forever. Ayla/Luna/Thonolan, Jondalar/OC
1. Chapter 128: Zel Others

For those of you who are new. This is a continuation of Clanluna.

Clanluna

Here is some background information:

This story was cannon EC until the mog-urs' ceremony. When Creb's mind contacted Ayla's they were both changed, turning them in the worlds first Wizard and first Witch. Creb saw in Ayla's future memories a world without the Clan, but he saw a way for the Clan to continue. Creb had Ayla pull Luna back into the past.

Luna is from from a world that in almost the cannon Harry Potter world up to the end of book 7 with a few minor changes. She has been stuck in the past for decades.

Major Characters:

Luna - Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series. Mated Creb and later Thonlan. She is the only one in the world who can transfigure things into future artifacts like iron cooking pots. She has created a variety of magical creatures some of which are domesticated. All Weeches (Witches) are descended matrilineally from Either Luna or Ayla.

Ayla - Ayla from EC series. All Weeches descended from her are trained as medicine women. The world's most skilled potions Mistress

Thonlan - Thonolan from Valley of the Horses. Luna resurected him, but he is stuck at 17 years old until he dies again, or Luna dies, or she releases him.

Iga - After joining Luna's Clan, Iga founded the religion that reveres Luna as a goddess. All Weeches are currently trained to be priestesses of Luna at the same time that are learning magic.

Zeen - Son of Luna and Creb. All Weez-urs (Wizards) are descended patrilineally from him. (and ultimately, Creb) He is more Skilled with Charms than anyone else in the world. And makes the worlds best brooms, wands and portkeys. He is currently The Mog-Ur. All Weez-urs are trained as mog-urs.

Mara - Oldest daughter of Luna and Thonlan. The World's first Dark Lady. and after her defeat, the world's first Ghost.

Wilmara - Daughter of Mara, Grandaughter of Luna and Thonlan, is a lesbian, recently mated to Zariz

Mariza - Daughter of Ayla and Dyondar (Jondolar) The world's most skilled at Care of Magical (and non magical) creatures. Is a Lesbian and mated to 5 women.

Zariz - Son of Mariza, Grandson of Luna, Creb, Ayla, and Jondolar. Is skilled in every magical art. Trained as a Medicine man.

Vezava - mated to Mariza. founder of the religion that reveres Mariza as a goddess.

Đučaviča - mated to Mariza, mother of Đoroči, sister of Đelđuma

Đelđuma - mate of Zariz, Sister of Đučaviča.

Ceban - son of Zeen. Is more Clan than any Weez-ur since Creb. Has partial Clan memories derived from Zeen and Creb. Has started a Clan of similar men with Clan mates.

Maeba - daughter of Luna and Ranec. Has been permenantly transfigured into a Clan woman.

This plot bunny won't leave me alone! I'm fascinated by the idea of Maeba and Ceban's Clan setting president that this new kind of Clan will be stuck in forever.

I'm also full of ideas for Zariz' future of inventing things.

And so . . . the Clanluna story continues. The Maeba/Zariz plotlines began several chapters before the Mariza plotline ended.

CL128

Clanluna

Chapter 128: Zel Others.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

After serving a breakfast to her family, Maeba took her two daughters, Mooba and Greeba, down from the cave to the area set aside for women's weapons practice. The men didn't want women even practicing hunting at the same site as them. So her mate, Groom, had erected three posts for her to practice and teach her daughters at. Currently, Maeba was the only woman-who-hunts in their clan. But she knew that they were setting precidents that the clan would be locked in forever. If she didn't teach her daughters to hunt, their daughters would never be able to hunt. And so, today she was teaching her daughters to practice using a sling. Her children were maturing at the rate that Clan girls normally matured. At 5 years old, Mooba had the physical and emotional maturity of a 10-year-old. And at 2, Greeba looked and acted like a 4-year-old. Maeba thought Greeba was too young to learn to use a bow. So tomorrow Maeba would be teaching the bow to Mooba, alone. It was also apparent that both of them had Clan memories derived from Maeba. Both girls had learned to Read and write much quicker than Maeba had. So learning to use the sling was just being "reminded" how to use it and developing eye-hand coordination.

They had been practicing for a while when, Mub, the newest man to join their clan approached. After the events of last summer, Mub had been unable to find a mate. So he had been living At Groom's hearth. And being a healthy young man, Maeba could guess what he wanted from her in the middle of the day.

"You two keep practicing," signed Maeba to her daughters. "Mother needs to Share with Mub for a while."

She then stepped behind her daughters so their backs would be to her.

"How did you know this man wanted-" signed Mub, before Maeba pulled him into a kiss.

Mub had been taught by a redfoot late last summer. And Maeba intended to reinforce those lessons so that it would never even occur to him to just give a woman the Signal, without first awakening her Needs. By the time Mub did give her the Signal, Maeba's Need was stronger than his. She knelt and presented so he could give her what she Needed from him. Maeba had long since discovered that the anatomy of women of the Clan was just different enough from the others that the Clan position as the best position for her to Share Pleasures with a man.

While they Shared, the girls continued to practice their slings. But Mooba, who was approaching womanhood, kept finding excuses to turn around and sneak glances at them.

"Yuck" said Greeba, as she went back to her sling practice.

As her Need was Relieved, Maeba silently said a prayer of thanks to her Mother, Luna, that had brought Iga, The Clanluna, into their lives and taught men to give and Relieve the Needs of women. Now that Iga, The Clanluna, had joined their clan, Maeba had tried deferring her clanluna duties to The Clanluna. But Iga wouldn't let her . . . except when it came to Dyondar.

Before Mub, Dyondar had been the only single man in their Clan and he'd lived alone in his hearth. But he'd called on Maeba in her capacity and the clan's One-who-Serves-the-Mother nearly every day. Usually he just wanted to conversation and affection. He didn't give her the Signal very often, perhaps 4 times per Moon. Maeba had thought he had less Need because of his advanced age. But then, this autumn, Iga had moved into his hearth. . .. And they Shared like hares every night! Maeba missed helping Dyondar. She had liked the attention she had received from the men of the Clan in the early days when not everyone had a mate. They all still Shared with her occasionally and they all agreed that she was the most desirable woman in the clan. But they all had mates now . . . except Mub.

Once they had Relieved each other's Needs, Mub went back to hunting and Maeba returned to teaching her daughters to use the sling.

"I thought I might find you here," said Tomesval. "This always was the best place near the 9th Cave to mine flint."

"There is no 9th Cave of the Zelandonii anymore," replied to Dyondar, to his former apprentice.

"Because you tricked us with your trained flatheads!" sneered Tomesval. "I still can't figure out how you did that trick with the fire though."

"They're not flatheads!" snarled Dyondar. "We call ourselves Clanluna."

"Like in your stories? Come on Jondalar, no one believes your stories of magical talking animals," replied Tomesval.

"They're not animals!" said Dyondar. "The Clan are people, different for you and me, but still people. And magic is real! You saw it!"

"I know what I thought I saw," replied Tomesval, "but I'm too smart fall for a clever trick. My question is why? Why did you do it? Why did you train a bunch of flatheads to use them to kick the rest of us out of the 9th Cave?"

"Because I was sick of what Larmar had done to the 9th Cave! I was sick of the Barma, and the cursed sickly children and being hungry and filthy! When I was your age, the 9th Cave was a high ranked Cave. Now being born to the 9th Cave is something to be ashamed of! So yes, when the Ravenclaw clan of the Clanluna told me they wanted to take the cave, I helped them do. I even warned Laramar to take anything of value to the Summer Meeting. He thought the Barma was what needed to be saved." Explained Dyondar.

"So you helped a pack of flatheads steal our cave and everything we'd left in it?" countered Tomesval.

"They may have taken to cave, but they didn't steal your possessions, they burned them!" replied Dyondar. "The cave was so foul that, in order to make it habitable, they had to burn everything in it."

"Well I just wanted to warn you that the members of the 9th Cave are not just going to go away. None of the other Caves want us and Brukavorn is stirring up the members of the 5th Cave to come here a wipe out the flatheads," warned Tomesval.

"Thanks for the warning," replied Dyondar. "I'll tell Ceban to keep the clan alert."

"So how are you planning to get that large pile of rocks back to the Cave?," asked Tomesval. "Do you want me to help you carry them?"

"Now that I've mined what I need, I'll get Maeba or one of the Weez-Urs to shrink them down so I can carry them back to the cave." Replied Dyondar.

"Same old Jondalar . . . still telling stories," mused Tomesval. "Well, I tried to warn you . . . Goodbye Jondalar . . ."

"Walk with Ursus, and may Luna watch over you," replied Dyondar.

After Ceban shrunk the pile of rocks Dyondar had mined and helped carry them back to the cave, he gathered he men together to discuss what Dyondar had learned from his former apprentice.

"Who is this Bruka man?" signed Zorv.

"Brukavorn, like his mother's mate: Brukaval is rumored to be part flat-, part Clan himself," clarified Dyondar. "He hates anything to do with the Clan. He would often interupt and insult me when this man told stories of this man's time with the Clanluna."

"Do you think this Bruka- Bruk- man could be trouble?" signed Doon.

"It depends on how many people he talks into helping him," replied Dyondar.

"From now on, no one is to leave the cave without either Maeba or one of us men," signed Ceban.

Maeba had taken her oldest daughter, Mooba out hunting with her. Although Mooba had just starting learning to use a bow, learning how to find and track game was an equally important hunting skill. After finding a young chestnut tree that a deer had rubbed its' antlers on, Maeba showed her how to follow the tracks the deer had made earlier that morning. They had just come over the hill when they spotted the men of their clan hunting a small herd of Wooly Rhinos. Before they had even started their own Clan, Ceban had once tried leading the men in a traditional Clan running down an animal with Clan style lances. But once was enough. Since then, they had hunted with a mixture of magic and throwing spears.

Using the silent ancient Clan signs, Ceban was able to co-ordinate the men as they made a large circle around the herd. Once they were in position, they began moving in. At Ceban's signal, Broogran, Doon and Mub threw their spears while the other men began waving their wands to silently curse the Rhinos. A red beam shot out of Ceban's wand and stunned a rhino. It fell to its' knees then rolled on its' side as it fell to the ground. A yellow ray shot from Groom's wand causing a rhino to go rigid and fall backwards. Žorvnaž waved his wand and a rhino was lifted into the air by one of its' hind legs. Boogran threw his spear, missed, the pulled out his wand to start casting. Doon's spear hit its' mark, but the Rhino was barely wounded. Angered, the beast charged towards his tormentor. Mub threw his spear and killed his quarry on the first throw. Doon pulled his wand. A tripping jinx made the rhino fall on its' face. but it scrambled to its' feet and charged again. Ceban waved his wand and a patch of ground rose up to form a wall between Doon and the rhino, who just ran around the obsticle. Mub threw a second spear and the charging rhino slid to a halt, dead, at Doon's feet. Now that they had taken care of the herd, They magically hung up all the rhinos, Cutting curses to their throats, drained the blood and finished off the rhinos. Ceban buried the hearts where the beasts had fallen, and shared a piece of liver amongst the men before shrinking then kills to carry back to the cave.

"In a few years, when this woman is no longer the only woman-who-hunts, we will be able to do something like that," signed Maeba. "We should return to the cave"

Maeba had her daughters helped the other women butcher and dry the meat from one of the rhinos the old fashioned muggle way while she magically took care of the rest of them. It was important that her daughters learn to do things without magic as they would not be allowed wands for years.

For the rest of autumn, the Clan hunted and gathered to build up supplies for the winter. Late in the winter, Ceban ordered his second mate, Gregra to be mated to Mub. Groom performed the joining and the couple went into isolation. Now all the men had a mate.

By winter, it was apparent that Maeba was Blessed. This worried her greatly as she had Shared freely in the piles of people by the fire last summer. She feared that a man of the Others might have defeated her totem and her child wouldn't look Clan enough.

Although, tradition was that children would not get wands until they were 11 years old, Mooba looked like she was already that age. Maeba began teaching/reminding her oldest daughter about potions, Divination and Astronomy.

Like every year, they marked the midpoint of Winter with a Mother festival. The Blessed status of most of the women was visibly showing by now. Maeba picked Zorv to Share with.

It was mid Spring when the births began. Oda's son was born first; a normal Clan Weez-ur. Maeba was greatly relieved when her daughter turned out to be fully Clan. But then, Oga's mixed son was born. . . .

"This child is deformed," signed Ceban to Maeba and his mate. "He will not be permitted to stay."

"Yes, Ceban," signed Oga, as she handed the baby to Maeba.

Maeba gave a small dose of the 'Draught of Living Death' to the newborn. This would protect him during the long journey. She then shrunk and tied the infant to the leg of Mariza's stork and sent him on his way. Oga was fully Clan and would be shedding no tears for her son. But any of them could see the sadness in her eyes. At least she had the knowledge that her son would grow up as a member of Mariza's clan and she could see him at the Summer Gatherings.

"_The child's name is: _Raba_!" _signed Groom as he painted a stripe on Maeba's new daughter with a red ochre paste.

Maeba was filled with joy as each of the members of the Clan came forward and said the baby's name. Most were happy for her. But Oga still had that sad look for her lost son.

Spring came, and Maeba began teaching Herbalogy to her oldest daughter, Mooba.

"_There is something about the intention to grow a magic plant that gives it special properties when you plant it," _signed Maeba. _"If you concentrate, you can push a little magic into the seed just before you plant it. The feeling is not unlike sending magic through your wand. So if you work on this now, you will find it easier to use a wand when you finally get one. People who do not have magic, even people of the Others, get different results when they plant the same plant. And if people without magic even interfere with plants during the growing, they can weaken the magical properties. This is why I have placed _muggle-repelling Wards_ around the Herb garden; so none of the other women or their children can get in here."_

"Mother, look!" said Mooba, pointing at some men of the Others who were approaching them.

There were five of them and all of them had spears clutched in their hands. They had an angry determined look to them as they stomped towards Maeba and her daughter. Maeb pulled her wand out and pointed it at them as the men approached her.

"No, not here," said one of the men in the Zelandonii tongue as they abruptly turned away from the small herb garden. "Maybe it's over here?"

Maeba let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Pulled her daughter close, she side-along apparated the two of them back to the cave.

_Pop!_

Once they were safely back at the cave, Maeba silently cast a patronis to communicate with her Clan's Leader a single word: "Others!"

From her vantage point at the mouth of the cave she could see into the valley below. The men of the Others were heading for a small group of women and children who were gathering spring greens, guarded by Doon.

"_Stay in the cave,"_ signed Maeba before apparating off to help Doon.

_Pop!_

"Others" shouted Maeba, as she appeared next to Doon with her wand drawn.

"Look at me!" said Doon, using the single syllable Clan word that people used in order to let a group know that you were about to sign. _"Everyone come over here. Stay behind this man." _

"_And this Weech," _added Maeba.

Doon had a throwing spear in one hand and more on the ground next to him. In his other hand was his wand.

"There's some! Kill the dirty stinkin' animals!" said one of the men of the Others in the Zelandonii language as he threw a spear.

The rest of his group followed his lead and threw their spears also.

Doon pointed his wand at the Leader of the Others and his arms went to his sides and his leg locked together before he fell over backwards.

Maeba had transfigured a large stone that was between them so that it rose up and formed a wall blocking the spears before they hit them. She wanted to apparate behind them and attack, but she needed to stay and protect the women.

Two of the Others, stepped around the wall.

Doon threw his spear and hit one in the belly. He fell over bleeding badly.

Maeba blasted the other with her wand and his spear flew out of his hand as he was knocked down.

Two more came around the other side of the wall.

Doon flicked his wand and one of the men of the Others tripped, falling on his face.

A red light shot out of Maeba's wand, stunning the last one. She shot red sparks into the air, trying to let Ceban know where they were.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

Ceban, Groom, Žorvnaž, and Zorv appeared with their wands drawn.

On seeing them, the two men of the Others who had been knocked down, got to their feet and ran away.

Ceban made portkeys and sent the other three back to one of the Zelandonii caves they had passed near when they had first traveled here. He didn't know if it was their cave, he didn't care.

"_This is not the first time these _ZelOthers_ have come here," _signed Ceban after Doon had finished telling the other men what had happened. After every had returned to the cave, Ceban had gathered the men at his hearth for a meeting about the incident. _"This man has doubts about the wisdom of attending the Summer Gathering."_

"_That men know it wrong knowing_" signed Dyondar while saying "I think this is all just a misunderstanding. I'm certain that if we just explain it to them, we will eventually get them to give up and leave us alone." _"Man know Clan sign at Zelandonii, Zelandonii no more bad, Zelandonii no hunt Clan." _

"_This man is not so certain," _signed Zorv. _"We do not like that the _Zel Others_ drove our _Clan_ ancestors away from this cave. The _Zel Others_ do not like that we took their cave. Our _Clan_ will always have trouble with them as long as there are _Zel Others_." _

"_What are you saying?" _signed Žorvnaž. _"Are you suggesting that we should hunt the _Zel Others_?"_

"How about if Iga and I go to the Zelandonii Summer meeting and try to negociate with them," said Dyondar. (no longer attempting to sign) "I'm certain that I can make them see the value of trading with the Clanluna. Perhaps we can even offer them a trade for this cave?"

"_We will do as you say," _signed Ceban. _"_Dyondar _and The _Clanluna_ will spend the Summer with the _Zel Others_ and try to resolve this peacefully." _

While the men were having their meeting, Maeba was listening in. She knew it was against custom to look across the hearth boundaries to read what someone was signing. So she had made herself and her mate, Groom each a cup of tea. She had already drunk hers while concentrating on the day's events and upturned on a plate. Now she was using the other dark liquid filled cup to scry on what was going on in the other hearth. She was good enough in Divination to accomplish this and she didn't like being excluded from the men's meeting. But unlike the rest of the women, Maeba was not an obedient, passive Clan woman. She was like a woman is some ways but like a man in others. The other Clan women didn't quite know how to deal with her, as she wasn't like them and was the highest-ranked woman. Most of the time, the Clan women treated Maeba like she was one of the men.

When Maeba turned over the cup and looked at the tea leaves, a chill ran up her spine. Setting the cup back down on the plate that she had transfigured into a round shape out of the scapula of a bison, Maeba carried the plate and cup over to Ceban's hearth where the men's meeting was breaking up.

"Groom! Look!" said Maeba as she held the cup and plate out to him. _"This _Weech _was doing a reading the_ Zel Others _and . . . ."_

Groom was just as good at Divination as Maeba was. So when he looked at the tea leaves, he saw the same thing Maeba did. He quickly showed it to his Leader, Ceban, who could also read it.

"_This man will go with _Dyondar_ and The _Clanluna_, but will be hidden," _signed Groom.

Ceban nodded his approval.

And so, after packing and shrinking down their supplies for the Zelandonii Summer Meeting, Groom disillusioned himself so that he could follow the couple unseen and guard them all summer.

And so, Maeba would be going to the Clanluna Summer Gathering without her mate. Ceban gathered his Clan together and had all of them hold on to portlkey, which spun them off to the Cave of Luna's Abraxas Clan.

Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ceban** Fmr (20) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, **Leader**, Weez-Ur, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Oga Fmr (18) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Agan fMeb fMr (9) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Aban fmr (6) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Reban fmr (3) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Groom** Fr (19) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, **mog-ur**, Weez-ur N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-**Maeba** Ar (21) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, **clanluna, **Weech, Groom's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div

-Mooba Ar (6) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Greeba Ar (3) - Clan, Maeba's (former son) daughter, (Weez-ur) Weech

-Raba r (0) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

**Žorvnaž** Fr (17) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-Grorvma Fmr (14) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

-Arv fmr (7) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

-Rorv fmr (4) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

-Raz (1) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

**Zorv** Fmr (17) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Bora fr (13) – Clan daughter of Borvna, Zorv's mate

-Ab fr (5) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

-Rorv (1) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

**Broogran** Ar (15) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

-Oda Fr (11) – Clan, Groogra's daughter

-Roog fr (3) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

-R Brod (0) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

**Doon** Fr (13) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

-Doova Fr (10) – Clan, Oova's daughter, Doon's mate

-Roon (2) - Clan, Doova's son, Weez-Ur

Dyondar (55) (formerly Jondalar of the Zelandonii) – flintknapper, Thonlan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

-Iga (59) - Other, (Red Gray-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's widow, Dyondar's mate

**Mub Fm (11) – ¾ Clan, Cruma's son, Weez-ur**

-Gregra Ar (13) – Clan, daughter of Grooga, Ceban's 2nd mate

-Agreg Ar (4) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

-Roog (1) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

-various Cave bears

-Owl


	2. Chapter 129: Old Father Time

CL129

Clanluna

Here it is: another chapter on the fic that won't leave me alone, but nobody is reading. If you like it, please review. (though I must confess, I do most of my reading on the phone these days and it's harder to review there)

Chapter 129: Old Father Time

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"I must confess, I'm a little surprised by this," said Zariz. "How was I able to Relieve your Need?"

"You licked me in just the right way," lied Wilmara.

Looking into her mind, Zariz saw that that was a half truth. She had been listening to Đelđuma and pretending he was her when her Need was Relieved.

"I didn't think you liked Pleasures with men," mused Zariz.

"Well, I'm not going to ask men to go 'hunting' at the Summer Gathering," replied Wilmara. "But I do find that I enjoy making you feel good. You're my best friend. I love you. Besides, if your mother and Ayla are correct, then I will need to Share Pleasures once in a while if I want to have children. Perhaps you defeated my totem this time?"

"Oh . . . . I thought you knew," mused Zariz.

"Knew what?" asked Wilmara.

"That you're Blessed," replied Zariz.

"WHAT!" screeched Wilmara, as she push him to get off her. "No! No! No, no!"

Wilmara sat up, pulled her knees to her chest as she began rocking and hugging her self.

"I don't want to have the baby of those monsters who . . ."

"Relax It wasn't them," assured Zariz. "Hmmm. . . . I didn't remember this until now, but I saw it happen. You were Blessed shortly after Đoroči performed your 1st Rites."

"Đoroči?" said Wilmara, as she smiled and began rubbing her belly. "I'm going to have a baby with Đoroči? But how can you be certain?"

"Here, I'll show you," offered Zariz. "Lay down. Now give me your totem bag."

Zariz held her totem bag over her abdomen suspended by it's cord. If began rotating in a widdershins motion.

"See, it's a boy!" announced Zariz. "And did it's totem come from Đoroči?"

The improvised pendulum abruptly shifted and began circling deosil.

"See, I told you," confirmed Zariz.

"Oh . . . oh . . . this is so wonderful!" purred Wilmara as she rubbed her belly. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Abruptly, Wilmara pulled him back down onto her into a hug. Then in her joy she started kissing him. They continued to cuddle until Zariz had Needs again. So she reached down to guide him in. Zariz had doubts about doing this with her but she had made his Need so strong and in her mind he could see that she was filled with joy. Joy that she wanted him to Share. So he went along with her and Relieved his Need in her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day they spend all day discussing various things, like their new life together and their plans for the future. This turned into an intense discussion of magic. But after dinner Đelđuma started up again:

"Oooo! Ooo! Yes! Faster!"

"So you can tell by the sound what she's doing and with whom?" asked Wilmara.

"Yes, I can tell from the noises she's making that Đelđuma is being licked by other," confirmed Zariz.

"Other?"

"Not Ood or Androm or me, Someone other," explained Zariz. "That means: either Đeeš or Zoub."

"I see . . . do you remember that time that we tried to use Pleasures to charm a rune?" asked Wilmara.

"Yes. What of it?" asked Zariz.

"Well after our failed attempt, I tried again, with Maeba," confessed Wilmara, "more than once. We had some success with it. But it is also how I found out that I like Sharing Pleasures with women."

"Yes, Đoroči and I did the same thing," confessed Zariz.

"Oh I know," replied Wilmara.

"You knew?" asked Zariz. "How did you know?"

"Everybody knew," said Wilmara, flippantly, as Zariz began to blush. "In fact, we thought you two were like me for a while. Đelđuma told me that she hadn't expected you to agree to mate her when she asked. Anyway . . . . Would you like to repeat the experiment?"

"Are you sure you want to do that with me?" asked Zariz.

"Ooo! Yes! Oooo! Yes!" moaned Đelđuma.

"Yes. I'm sure," said Wilmara.

"That was amazing!" gushed Wilmara, when they had finished. "How are you able to know exactly what I want you to do and when I want it?"

"I have figured out how to do Legimancy," confessed Zariz.

"Really? Can you teach me how?" asked Wilmara.

"I'm not certain," replied Zariz. "I got the idea from looking at the memories of the other men during the Men's Ceremony. But I don't know how to teach that to a woman. Perhaps . . . there is a potion used for the mog-urs ceremony. The main ingredient is a root that is very dangerous to use unsupervised . . . But If you are willing to . . . look, this it very dangerous. The last time a woman participated in the mog-urs' Ceremony, Ayla brought Luna back into the past. . . . It's also very forbidden. . . . If I do this with you, you can never tell anyone! Ever!"

"All right, I won't tell," agreed Wilmara. "And I'm willing to take the risk if you will guide me.

"Fine. We'll do it tomorrow," agreed Zariz. "You will have to purify yourself for the Ceremony, anyway."

The next day, after building up the fire to make the room warmer, Zariz and Wilmara both thoroughly cleaned and purified themselves. Then, Zariz began painting protective Runes on her nude body that superficially, from a distance, resembled the old Clan designs that a Medicine Woman would wear for the mog-urs' Ceremony. Once the Runes were complete. Zariz charged each of them with his wand. He had previously given her instructions on diluting the potion. (Ayla had invented this potion by combining the original Clan root, Iga's knowledge of mushrooms and Luna's knowledge of potions) She served him a sip of the potion and took a sip for herself. He then, had her sit across the fire from him.

When he closed his eyes and tried to go back through the memories with her, She instead fell upward, into a dark abyss. Zariz leaped in after Wilmara and started falling rapidly into the past memories before he was able to shift directions and fly upwards to follow her into future memories. Further and further he went . . . much further into the future than Ayla had gone. Up, up, up into the future they went, much, much further than the sum of all memories to the beginning of time. Zariz found himself amongst the stars, which moved away until he saw a whirlpool of stars. When he finally caught up with Wilmara, she was not alone. There was a man-like being made of multicoloured clouds.

(I'm here) thought Zariz as he took her hand.

(Zariz! Thank Luna you found me! Where are we?) thought Wilmara.

(I don't know. Somewhere in the distant future) thought Zariz.

The cloud like being, pulled some of the cloud stuff from his body and formed it into letters: "Can you understand me?"

Zariz used his finger like a wand to trace some luminous letters in the air: "Yes, we understand you. Who are you?"

"I have been called many things of over the eons. I've been a friend, to the fast mortals, sometimes even worshiped as a god. My favorite title is: 'Old Father Time'. And who are you?" wrote the nebulus being with substance pulled from his own body.

"I am Zariz and this is my mate, Wilmara." wrote Zariz. "We are in what you would consider the distant past, having a vision of the future. How did you get to me so big and made of clouds?"

"I used to be a slow, living my life in the interstellar void with my slower metabolism making me perceive time at a slower rate that the fast beings that live on planets. But then I decided to seek immortality. I hired some fast beings on a planet to solve the problem for me. Their solution was that if I could make myself cool faster than the universe, then I could live forever. But as a got slower and cooler, my body became less dense. My time perception grew so slow that worlds would live and die in the time it took me to say a single word. When I grew too large, the deaths of stars within me became painful. So I came here outside the galaxy where I write messages for the fasts. I do not know if anyone is reading them. Oh look, the stars are going out. there isn't enough free gas to make new ones any more." wrote Old Father Time.

Zariz saw that the stars were winking out until all that were left were a few red ones. So few that Zariz could have counted them. (perhaps a hundred) then the red stars winked out until a single one, the last one was left. And then it was gone and it was too dark to see anything.

(We should go back to our own time) thought Zariz, as he held Wilmara's hand and pulled her back to the present, where they were sitting across the fire from each other in a stone house on the Earth.

Wilmara's eyes fluttered as she came into awareness.

"Did you understand any of that?" asked Wimara.

"Not much of it," replied Zariz.

"Me neither," agreed Wilmara.

"So now that the experience is fresh, let's try think to each other again," said Zariz. "It helps if you look into my eyes and the more intimate you are with a person, the easier it is to see into their mind. This is why I learned this first by reading Đelđuma."

Wilmara looked into his eyes and saw what he wanted to do with both her and Đelđuma. She blushed at the thought.

(Did you see that?) thought Zariz.

"Yes I did," answered Wilmara, vocally.

(And you can see my thoughts?) thought Zariz.

(Yes, I can) thought Wilmara, before shouting "I did It!"

In spite of her initial success, once the potion worse off, Wilmara did not find seeing Zariz's thoughts so easy. At first she could only see into him when they were Sharing Pleasures and they would both have to make an effort to keep their eyes open. But with practice she became better and better at it until she could see into him any time as long as she had eye contact.

One night, when Wilmara and Zariz were conversing after dinner, waiting for the sounds of Đelđuma Sharing to give them Needs, it didn't happen. They stayed up late but still not a peep out of Đelđuma.

"This is not like her," said Wilmara. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"She's probably gone fishing," guessed Zariz.

"So we won't hear her at all?" asked Wilmara.

"No. Guess we should just go to sleep," said Zariz as he walked over to his bed and crawled into it.

Wilmara went to her bed and started arranging it for sleeping and undressing before, crawling back over to Zariz and climbing into the furs with him.

"Wilmara?"

"Do you want to Share anyway?" asked Wilmara, as her hand caressed his tummy in circles that were reaching ever downward.

"Wilmara, you don't have to . ."

"I know, but I want to"

"I thought you didn't like Pleasures with men?" said Zariz, who could see in her mind that she was imagining Đelđuma and Zariz Sharing Pleasures on a boat.

"No, but I like them with you," replied Wilmara, as her hand finally found his organ. "Let me do this for you, please."

Zariz pulled her into a kiss. As their tongues danced, they looked into each other's eyes and minds. Zariz could see her love for him and that she wanted to straddle him and Share with him until his Need was Relieved. She liked making him feel good.

Their half cycle of the Moon in isolation passed quite quickly. And on their last morning alone together, Đelđuma stuck her head in the room when she went to empty the night basket by the door. Hearing the fur door rustle, Wilmara and Zariz' breakfast conversation ceased as they turned to look at her.

"You've fallen in Love with her," accused Đelđuma.

"And you're in Love with . . ." said Zariz as he nodded and looked into her mind, " . . . all of them? Oh, but especially Androm."

Đelđuma nodded and blushed at his observation.

"For years I've been afraid of this, jealous of how close the two of you were," said Đelđuma, as a beatific smile crept onto her face. "But now that it's finally happened all I feel is . . . đanađ"

She had used the Đumbleđore word for the emotion that is the opposite of jealousy, the feeling you get when you see someone you Love with someone else whom you also Love. The concept had been a foreign one to the Clanluna until Iga had introduced the idea and invented a sign to go with it. And since there was no English word for it, Luna had designated: 'compersion' as the word for this emotion. One that Zariz was feeling too, at the knowledge that Đelđuma had been enjoying herself during his isolation from her. It felt really good. An apt comparison would be that jealousy is but a shadow, while compersion was the blazing Sun!

"So you are enjoying your time with the other four men?" asked Wilmara.

"Yes, but they are wearing me out!" complained Đelđuma. "Oh, not with Pleasures, but with work. They may not be men of the Clan, but their mothers didn't spend as much time teaching them cooking and child care as they did hunting and fishing. Thank Luna I had your sisters to help take care of their children and mine. And after tonight, we will come back here and I won't have to move them every night. I guess I will have to add you to my sleep schedual, Zariz."

"I've been think about that," mused Wilmara. "You spend each night with a different man, right?"

Đelđuma nodded at this.

"Well Starting tomorrow night, I would like to be added to the list," requested Wilmara. "I want a night alone with you, and a night to Share with both you and Zariz. And of course, Zariz will want his own night alone with you."

"I think I would like that," purred Đelđuma, with anticipation. "Well, I had better leave you two alone now. I am not really supposed to be speaking to you two yet. Have fun on your last day alone."

And they did. They even found time to Share one more time and get cleaned up before Đelđuma, Androm and Ood came to get them for the Wo/Men's Ceremonies. That night, Đelđuma and Wilmara danced themselves into exhaustion, while Zariz joined the men for a journey into the memories of their forbearers.

The next morning Zariz left the mog-urs' chamber after the Men's ceremony to find his mates sprawled out naked, asleep in the central chamber where they had collapsed after the Women's ceremony. He decided he'd make them a breakfast after using the trench. So for the first time in half a moon's cycle, he stepped out of the stone-house and walked to the trench. After he was finished, he realized that he couldn't remember where the stone-house was. So he wandered around the woods until Ood spotted him and realized what had happened to Zariz.

"It's the fidelitus charm," explained Ood. "I cast it while you were in isolation. Let me go get Đeeš so he can share the secret with you."

When Ood walked away, Zariz couldn't remember which way he had gone. Nor could he remember which direction they had come from when Ood and Đeeš came out of the Stone-house. All that changed when Đeeš pointed in a particular direction and said:

"The home of the Peverell Clan of the Clanluna is right there."

Suddenly, the location of the stone-house was easily apparent to him. When they had started this clan, the cave Zariz found was little more than a rock overhang in the side of a cliff. They had piled up stones without mortar, fitted so precisely that they were air-tight to make a multi-room stone-house. The original cave was the ceremonial room for private ceremonies like Men's Ceremonies and 1st Rites. It was connected to a large central chamber in which a fire burned continuously. Off of the central chamber were 7 doorways. One led to the ceremonial chamber in the original cave. The opposite one led to a room that was used for the animals during winter storms and had an exit to the outside. The remaining 5 doorways led to one of the rooms that the men, their families and until recently, their mates had lived in. Each man's room was much larger than they currently needed.

There were two trails leading away from the stone-house. One followed along the base of the cliff to a waterfall. The river that flowed away from the waterfall went a short distance before flowing into the sea at a sandy beach. The cold water of the river made the sea a chilly place to swim at this beach.

The other trail from the stone-house led to a beach of smooth stones. The sea was much warmer here for swimming and this is where the clan kept their boats when they weren't fishing.

The waterfall flowed out of a lake that was above the cliff, ringed by mountains. In the middle of the lake was a small island. The water for the lake came from another river, that they had traced up to another waterfall that flowed out of another lake. On a large flat rock next to the top of the waterfall, Zariz had built a large circle of monolithic stone, charged with runes and aligned with the stars in imitation of the one his mother, Mariza, had built for her clan. Like her, he used it for ritually charging magical things.

Zariz returned to his chamber and propped open the fur that hung as a door to his chamber. There was an open space at the top of the doorway, even when the door was closed to let the smoke out. Zariz' hearthstones, like all the other chambers, were enchanted with runes that pulled the smoke in a ribbon out of his room to the ribbon of smoke that was rising up from the fire of the central chamber until it went out a hole in the ceiling of the central chamber. In the winter, this hole was covered with a small tipi with a space around the bottom, so that the smoke could go out but the snow would not fall in.

Zariz began preparing a breakfast for his family. He cut up some meat, vegetables and mushrooms, mixed it with water in a large wooden bowl, then used his wand to heat stones that were already warm from being in the fire. He would levitate the stones from the fire, and drop them in the stew, then levitate them out and repeat the procedure with another stone.

"Me come in now?" asked Đelđuma's son, Želžum, standing outside the doorway.

Wilmara's sister, Apra, started to pull him away, but Zariz waved them in saying:

"It's alright, you can come in now. Here have some stew."

When Zariz filled a couple of bowls of stew for them, Apra went back out while Želžum started to eat. She returned with her sisters: Inda, Metisa, Themisa, Đelđuma's daughter: Pariđa, and Đujmoviča, the orphaned girl that Đelđuma had adopted. The family were all eating when Wilmara came in, carrying her tunic ad leggings. She didn't bother getting dressed, but instead nakedly sat on her leggings as she sleepily ate her breakfast. When Đelđuma joined them, she imitated her sister-mate's behavior.

Zariz had added some tasteless but stimulating herbs to the stew, so everyone was wide awake by the time they had finished.

"So what do you want to do today?" Đelđuma asked Wilmara.

"Well, the first thing I want to do is get cleaned up," replied Wilmara. "Then I thought we could try hunting those chamois I've heard about.

"Bathing sounds good," replied Đelđuma. "We could take the children too. They would like one more swim before winter."

And so Đelđuma went to each hearth and gathered up all the children. The older ones could help watch the younger ones. When they headed down the path to the pebble beach by the sea, neither of the women had bothered to get dressed. But Đelđuma had brought with her a set of leggings, tunic and parka to change into along with her bow and arrows. Wilmara brought only her wand, broom and the skin full of warming potion.

While the women and children were bathing, Zariz went to her small garden of magical plants and started harvesting, tending and preparing it for winter. He was still at work when the children returned as a group, without the women. Zariz gathered them up and set them to work foraging wild plants. Since their were only two women left in their clan and they had gone hunting, the gathering portion of their little clan of Hunter/Gatherers fell on the shoulders of Zariz and the children.

Zariz was going through the baskets the children had gathered that day, trying to see what was useful, and what was weeds, when he heard a:

Pop!

As Wilmara side-along apparated herself and Đelđuma back to the cave. Wilmara was naked except for the warming potion that covered her whole body and her wand tucked behind her ear. In one hand she held her broom, while the other arm was wrapped around Đelđuma. Đelđuma was wearing her winter tunic, leggings, parka and boots, with her bow slung over her shoulder and her quiver of arrows on her back.

"Did your hunt go well?" asked Zariz, as Đelđuma pulled a shrunken chamois from her belt pouch and Wilmara drew her wand from behind her ear and enlarged the carcass.

"Yes! It was great!" gushed Đelđuma. "Wilmara put me on top of a mountain, then flew around on her broom diving close to the chamois to scare it towards me"

Đelđuma placed her hand between her legs and thrust her hips to suggest riding a broom. But seeing her gave Zariz thought of other things.

"Then she had driven it close enough, I took the shot!" Đelđuma mimed pulling back on a bowstring and releasing. "Got it right in the lung!"

"It was able to run away, but the trail of blood was not hard to follow, especially from the air," added Wilmara, before she started using her wand to magically butcher the chamois and dry most of the meat. Some of the psoas muscles, she had set aside for tonight's dinner. She then transfigured the hide into a rectangular piece of chamois with the fur still on it. so that it would be easier to roll up and store to be use later.

That night after dinner Zariz, and his two mates: Đelđuma and Wilmara all Shared Pleasures together. They took turns, with one of them being the receiver of Pleasure, while the other two were the givers. Sometimes, they'd wear out Zariz and he would take a break. But watching the two of them Share would give him Needs again and he would rejoin them. They Shared Pleasures all night long and were useless at getting anything accomplished the next day. This was the beginning of a sleep schedual for Đelđuma. The next night she spent alone with Zariz and the third night she was alone with Wilmara. After that she spent a night with each of the other men: Đeeš, Ood, Zoub, and Androm, before returning to their chamber to start the cycle all over again. But now that the fish were biting, Đelđuma often when fishing on the night she spent with one of them. Without the sounds of Đelđuma Sharing, Zariz and Wilmara Shared less often. But they still Shared.

They hunted and fished and gathered until the first winter storm hit. Then, it was time for teaching. All of the children older than 6 were being taught to read and write and cypher. And Wilmara's sisters need to learn a language besides Sungaea, which none of the adults spoke well. Apra was having the most trouble with a new language, in part because she was getting different grammar and vocabulary form different people. Everarđ was the native language of Đeeš. Đumbleđore was the native language of Đelđuma. Everyone else had grown up speaking a mixture of English and Clan sign. They all knew each other's languages and tended to mix them together in casual conversation, sometimes using two or three languages in the same sentence.

Apra was also the only wand wielding magical student. In order the prepare for the day when they would be teaching all the children magic, they divided the subjects. amongst them so no one person had to do all of the teaching. But Zariz was the best in their clan at too many branches of magic. It would be unfair to make him too all that teaching, leaving him no time for other projects. And so they agreed amongst themselves that the early classes on some subjects would be taught by someone else.

Zariz had 3 full moons before winter and had used each of them to perform a ritual in the stone circle that allowed him to build connections between their central fire at another clan's. So now they could use the fires to instantly travel to the Đumbleđore član, the Everarđ član and the Olivanđer član.

When the waterfall froze, it was a signal that the longest night of the year was approaching. So Đelđuma gathered all the adults together around the central fire for a discussion.

"Tomorrow night is supposed to be the Winter Mother Festival," announced Đelđuma. "But we have too many men and not enough women. You are supposed to Share with someone you do not usually Share with at the Mother Festival. But I am already Sharing with all of you. What are we going to do?"

Author's Note: 'Old Father Time' comes from a series of stories about the end of the universe called '10 Quintillion AD'

the word: "Compersion" was invented by Morning Glory Zell.

I was going to do more with Zariz inventing, but there were too many emotion loose ends with his mates.

Peverell Clan of the Clanluna list

**Đeeš** Ea (24) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur,** Leader**

-Đešpotošič (8) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đaylj (5) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đeešač (2) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Ood** Ađ (28) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, **clanluna**, Weez-Ur, mog-ur, N: C,T,D,R

-Ijađič (10) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đurič (6) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đigač (3) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Pigađ (0) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đoođ (5) – ¼ Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur, Đihovilo's grandson

-Đoroč (2) - 1/8 Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur, Đihovilo's grandson

**Zariz** Ah (19) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Medicine Man (Adopted by Thonda), N: C,T,D,R, Cr,H,Div,p

**-**-Đelđuma Đ (19) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **clanluna**, Zariz' mate

-Želžum, (4) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur, Krstulović's Grandson

-Pariđa (1) - 1/8 Clan, (red hair, green eyes) Đelđuma's daughter, Krstulović's Grandsdaughter

-Đujmoviča (6) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter, Željka's grandaughter

-**Wilmara** Al (19) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Luna's grandaughter, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, Zariz' 2nd mate, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Apra (formerly Aphrodionephthys) (12) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Inda (formerly Indirariadnerthythsa) (9) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Metisa (6) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Themisa (2) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

**Zoub** A (21) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Trader

-Zađ (10) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur,

-Đomič (7) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đouđ (4) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Pariž (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Parn (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Lojkova, Weez-ur

Androm A (19) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son, **clanluna,**

-Pandruč (0) - 1/8 Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes), Đuča's son, Zariz' son, Weez-ur

-Various Snorkacks

-Various Push-me/pull-yous (Wool, Furs, Meat)

-various Cave bears descended from Hug Giver


	3. Chapter 130: We're people, not just talk

CL130

Clanluna

Chapter 130: We're people, not just talking animals.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Želže of the Gaunt Clan of the Clanluna awoke and looked around the cave. It was still warm, so the centaurs were still sleeping outside with the unicorns. This made their cave look very empty. Only the Humans of the clan were present. At her hearth, this was herself and her children. Her mate, Rosen was outside with his other mate: Oryx and the other unicorns.

Moković was the only human with his own hearth. His mate was the ½ Clan daughter of Iga, Brouda. They had two sons and a daughter.

The only other occupied hearths were Tangle's. He was mated to Želže's daughter: Žoša, who now had a daughter of her own. And the hearth where Moudaća, daughter of Brouda lived with her centaur mate.

Želže stretched and went out to the trench, picking a few berries as she returned. Back at her hearth, she found some hot ashes and used them to revive the fire. Once the fire was going, she heated rocks to dip in a bowl of water where she brewed a morning tea for her family. Once the tea was done, she heated more stones to re-heat last night's stew for breakfast. One by one her children awoke. They were all back from the trench by the time Želže's mate, Rosen and his other mate, Oryx came trotting in.

"Good morning, love," said Rosen, as he kissed Želže, and Oryx knickered a greeting.

Sharing her mate with a unicorn was a bit odd. Although Oryx looked just like a horse, with the exception of her horn, she was as intelligent as any human being. But she didn't contribute anything to the hearth, nor did she use anything. She slept and ate outside. The only thing she did give and take from the other members of Rosen's Hearth was love. She doted on Želže's daughters and even watched them when Želže need to go hunting or gathering without her children. Oryx had let all of Želže's daughters ride her until they became women, and even let Želže touch her.

"Good morning, my stallion, how was your star-gazing last night?" replied Želže.

Although all of the centaurs liked to look at the stars, Rosen, being the clan's clanluna spent more time staring at the stars than was usual for centaurs.

"It was quite productive," replied Rosen. "All of us have been quite excited since last summer. It may have been a great tragedy, but the aftermath was quite a revelation! That we were able to see the spirit . . . . I think one of the sphinxes I spoke to before we left the Summer Gathering helped me understand just why this is such a big deal for us. We centaurs, like the unicorns and sphinxes have never quite been able to shake the feeling that we're just animals. Seeing the Spirit of the Dark Lady after she died made us realize that we're people too. And spending the summer with Mariza and her mates, hearing what all she accomplished without a wand, made us wonder if we should more seriously study magic. We're even thinking of building a stone circle like Mariza's."

"Yes, it must be great to know that you're a person because you can see spirits," groused Želže, who as a muggle, was unable to see the Spirit of Mara.

Oryx rubbed against Želže in sympathy for a moment before Rosen realized just why the unicorn was comforting her.

"Oh Želže . . . I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" appoligized Rosen before Želže cut him off.

"It's fine. I understand what you mean and I'm happy for you," replied Želže.

"Are you certain?" asked Rosen.

"Tell you what," said Želže. "Why don't you make it up to me by 'giving me a ride' this afternoon."

"If you like," replied Rosen with a smile of anticipation.

'Give her a ride' was the woman/centaur version of going 'hunting'. The centaurs didn't have Needs all the time like humans did. Most centaurs only Shared Pleasures once a year, in the Spring, when the unicorns went into Heat. And most years, Želže would have herself transfigured into a unicorn so she could Share with any centaur that wanted her. The intensity of the experience was a hundred times stronger than human Pleasures. But being human, Želže had Needs other times of the year too. In the summer, she'd Share with one of the men in one of the other clans. The rest of the year, Moković was available if she needed him. But about once a moon, Želže would ask Rosen to Relieve her Need.

The women and centaurs of the clan spent the morning gathering plants. Most of the centaurs didn't have a human mate. And so, for them there were no women's tasks or men's tasks. There were only centaur tasks. Centaurs gathered their own plants, hunted their own game, cooked their own food and sewed their own clothes. Although the human parts of a centaur were no more vulnerable to cold than the horse parts. They were still more comfortable if they wore tunics, parkas and mittens over their human parts in the winter, with a large fur draped over their back.

After their family had finished lunch, Želže turned to Rosen and said: "Are you ready to "give me a ride?"

Rosen smiled and pulled her to her feet before bending to give her a kiss. He held her head with both hands as he kissed her deeply. Želže hummed with pleasure as he pulled her close and caressed her tongue with his. As they kissed he worked his hands down until he'd cupped her rear in his hands and started to lift her off her feet.

"Eeeww!" said Žoraja.

"Let me take these off first, I want to feel you against my skin," said Želže, after breaking the kiss to shed her boots and leggings. Her tunic was long enough to be a summer dress. "Can you help Oryx watch the children?"

"Yes mother," replied Žoraja, as the unicorn nodded her head.

"Thanks" said Želže, as she climbed up on the centaur's horse back.

He had already shed his tunic, so Želže was able to feel the bare skin of his chest as she wrapped her arms around him leaning forward, so that the bump on one of the vertebra of his horse back was between her folds allowing her to squeeze her Pleasure knob between his bone and hers as she bounced up and down while her ran. Želže galloped off as she moaned in his ear.

"Let's . . . Let's go back . . ." moaned Želže, after good long ride.

Rosen turned back and headed back towards the cave until they came to the large rock that they often used when she got this excited. She climbed around and sat on the rock while her mate kissed and caressed and coaxed her out of her tunic.

Želže lay back on the edge of the rock as Rosen licked her until her Need was relieved. Sometimes this was enough for her. But other times, like this one, she wanted more.

Želže hopped down from the rock. Although he didn't ordinarily have Needs outside of the Spring Heat, if she coaxed and stroked him enough, she could make him able to Share with her. She had been a little hesitant to do this when they had first been mated. But by now, in spite of the resemblance that part of him had to a horse, she had learned to see him as a person and her mate. Once he was ready, Želže climbed back on the rock and knelt like a clan women so her could enter her from behind. He very slowly slid into her until he had just barely touched her cervix. Then, slowly, he pulled out a little and thrust back in. He gradually speeded up his pace as he trust. She couldn't take him all in. But she stretched as they Shared until she could take more as they continued.

His front legs were standing on either side of her head. And when she thought she'd had enough, she rubbed his front leg with her hand. This was his signal to stop.

Rosen slowed his pace to a stop, then, gradually pulled out of her.

"I want to finish you," said Želže, as she rolled over and slid off the rock to squat under him so could kiss the tip of his organ, while stroking it until he climaxed all over her. She stayed down there until he had softened, then came around from to kiss him once more.

"You, my dear, are a mess!" said Rosen.

"Perhaps a swim is in order?" suggested Želže, as he mate nodded.

In the river they washed the goo off of each other before returning to retrieve Želže's tunic, then riding back to the cave.

"I'm thinking about starting a magical herb garden," said Rosen.

"Really? I'd love a garden," agreed Želže.

"As I understand it, a magical garden will not grow as well if someone without magic tends it," admitted Rosen. "But you could grow a separate muggle garden if you want. To tell the truth, I was just going to plant a few perennials that I wouldn't have to tend. . . . for potion ingredients. I want to learn more about potions too."

"Oh, I see," groused Želže. Sometimes she hated not having magic.

Throughout the autumn, the humans and centaurs of the clan harvested the fall plants and hunted game. Winter came, and Želže started work on making things for winter, and trade goods for next summer. This clan had no mog-ur, so there were no Men's Ceremonies. And there were no Women's Ceremonies either. They did have a small Winter Mother festival for the humans. But there were four women and Moković was the only man. Želže ended up spending the night with Moudaća.

Spring came. Želže and Rosen planted separate gardens so that her muggleness wouldn't contaminate his potion ingredients.

Soon it was time to attend the Summer Gathering.

"Would you like this bison?" asked Kreoncle, Androsphinx Leader of the Kettleburn Clan of the Clanluna.

"Yes, Thank you very much!" replied Larnura. "Leltura! Varnura! Help me with this!"

Larnura and her daughters got to work butchering the bison. They were the only humans in this clan. Larnura had been placed in this clan as punishment for her attempted coup against Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan and as therapy to help her heal the damage done to her by her first people, the Vanthonoi. Everyone else in the clan was a sphinx, a cave lion with the head of a human that spoke only in questions. The clan also had domesticated animals of a sort. Displacer-beasts were dark blue smilodons with four tentacles growing from their backs. There was a magical optical illusion of sorts that made them appear a short distance from their actual location. Although the sphinxes didn't have hands, the displacer-beasts with their tentacles, had slightly more manual dexterity than the sphinxes. And so were often coaxed into manipulating objects for the sphinxes. And now that Larnura and her children were members of the clan, they were called on for the really fine motor tasks that needed doing. But for the most part, the sphinxes lived like animals. Only Larnura and her children sewed hides or made tools or fires or cooked food on them. And so, the occasional carcass had to be set aside for the humans of the clan. It could be a lonely life. Since they had been here, one of Larnura's daughters had come of age and mated into another clan.

But talking with the sphinxes had helped her come to terms with the wrongness of the values she had been raised with, the values she had taught others as her original people's Vanthon, One-who-Serves-the-Mother. Last summer, she had approached another woman who had been born into her people but had made the transition to the clanluna so thoroughly that she was actually mated to the Great Mother walking the Earth in her Mariza Guise. Vezava had been receptive to her desire to become a clanmariza. Larnura had spent the summer learning from her younger cousin. But she was the only adult human in her clan.

Ever since the Dark Lady Mara died and the sphinxes saw her spirit, the whole clan had been buzzing with excitement. Deep down, they had all feared that they were just talking animals. But now they knew that they were people. Many of the sphinxes were asking themselves just how much magic they were capable of. Meeting the Mariza last summer with her tales of doing magic without a wand had given the sphinxes more questions out about what they were and what they could do.

And Larnura was wondering, if sphinxes are people, could she minister to them as their clanmariza? Could she really Share fully with Sphinxes? Or were they just animals? Her original people, the Vanthonoi, had taught her that the flatheads were just animals. But now that she had actually met Clan people, she realized that the clan that she had thought were flatheads, were really more like her, than the real Clan people, who were, in fact, a different kind of people than her. If the Clan were people, were sphinxes people too?

One of the problems of the sphinxes was that their instincts told them the ideal family was one male and a group of females. But there were an almost equal number of female and male offspring. As a result, there were always a bunch of males with no mates who were constantly trying to raise their status higher than a male who already had mates.

As a clanmariza, she could do something to help this situation, but she wasn't certain she could bring herself to be Forced by- no, to Share Pleasures with a person who was so unhuman looking . . .

After using some red ochre to dye her soles and stripping down to just a fur skirt tied clan-style around her hips, Larnura tried doing the sensuous redfoot walk over to where an androsphinx was scratching in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Larnura.

"Haven't you ever seen someone doing geomancy before?" asked the sphinx.

"Is this one of those magic divination things?" asked Larnura.

"Do you want me to do a reading for you?" asked the sphinx.

"Wouldn't you rather Share Pleasures with me?" asked Larnura, and she posed leaning on one hip with her arms over her head.

"Really?" asked the sphinx, before stepping up to kiss her.

Larnura found it very odd to Share Pleasures with a person who could kiss her, but had no hands. In spite of his limited manual dexterity, he was still able to caress her with his claws retracted and arouse her until they both had Needs. Finally she knelt as he lightly bit the back of her neck before entering her to Share fully. Larnura's eyes went wide when she first felt him penetrate her. But as he began to work towards Relieving his Need, Larnura decided that this feeling he was giving her really appealed to her kinky side.

Back when she had been a member of the Vanthonoi, she had gotten a similar thrill from being Forced by a man, but not every time. She now was able to be honest enough with herself to realize that some of the men who had Forced her, had hurt her, physically or emotionally.

But now, as she Shared Pleasures with a being who was definitely a person, but had a very animal-like body, she realized that she enjoyed Sharing Pleasures with sphinxes.

After they were finished, the sphinx asked her: "Does this mean we're mated now?"

"What about the other males who don't have a mate?" asked Larnura. "Don't you think that they need my Pleasures too?"

This became the first of many times for her as Larnura made Sharing Pleasures with the single male sphinxes the focus of her ministry as a clanmariza.

That winter, while Larnura was focusing her time of Sharing Pleasures, the sphinxes were also asking themselves how to improve their magic.

Kettleburn Clan

Kreoncles - Sphinx - Leader

Syblcles - Sphinx - clanluna

(Various Sphinxes)

-Various Displacer-beasts (hunting/companion animal)

-Larnura Vgk (34) – daughter of Larnuira, Vanthon (one-who-serves-the-Mother), widow of Telton and Vojkur's 2nd widow

-Leltura Vg (10) - daughter of Larnura

-Varnura Vg (7) - daughter of Larnura

- Vg (2) - daughter of Larnura

Gaunt Clan of the Clanluna list

Dawn-Breaker (27) – Centaur, Duskie's colt, Leader

-Midnight (27) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, Dawn-breaker's mate

-DM (2) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

-Starlight (27) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, Dawn-breaker's mate,

-DS (1) – Centaur, Starlight's colt

Rosen (28) Centaur, Morning's colt, clanluna

-Oryx (28) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Rosen's Mate

-Želže Đb (39) – Other, Željka's daughter, Rosen's 2nd Mate

-Žoraja Đbg (13) – Other, daughter of Želže

-Gatara (9) – Other, daughter of Želže

- (5) – Other, son of Želže

- (2) – Other, daughter of Želže

Moković E (37) – Other, Joković's of the Everarđ son

-Brouda A (33) ½ Clan, (Golden-blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Igra's of Abraxas Daughter.

-Brokov Ag (13) - ¼ Clan son of Brouda

-Migra Ag (10) - ¼ Clan daughter of Brouda

- (5) - ¼ Clan son of Brouda

Tangle (35) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-Litestepper (35) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Tangle's Mate

-TL (0) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly

-Heather (35) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Tangle's Mate

-TH (0) – Centaur, Heather's colt

-Žoša Đbg (21) – Other, daughter of Želže, Tangle's 3rd mate

-G (3) – Other, daughter of Zoša

-Moudaća Ag (19) - ¼ Clan daughter of Brouda

- (0) - ¼ Clan, Moudaća's son, Weez-ur

(Various other centaurs and Unicorns)


	4. Chapter 131:

CL131

Clanluna

"Tomorrow night is supposed to be the Winter Mother Festival," announced Đelđuma. "But we have too many men and not enough women. You are supposed to Share with someone you do not usually Share with at the Mother Festival. But I am already Sharing with all of you. What are we going to do?"

Chapter 131:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"Well, I have three doses of polyjuice potion," suggested Zariz. "I'd be willing to use them to become a woman for the Mother Festival, that is, if anyone would like to Share with me?"

"I wouldn't mind Sharing with you on polyjuice," agreed Ood. "In fact, I'd even be willing to take a dose and return the favor."

"Same here," offered Androm. "Though I wouldn't want to do that with my own brother."

Ood nodded in agreement with his brother.

"I think I might be willing to pick a man at the Mother festival," offered Wilmara. "But I think I'd enjoy it a lot more if he used polyjuice to wear a woman's face."

Zariz ended up giving Ood and Androm each a dose of the polyjuice potion and saved one for his self.

The next night, Đelđuma gathered the children by the fire in the central chamber and started them drumming the Mother Festival rythym. She was wearing only a skirt of long red fringes. Hearing the drumming was the signal for the rest of the adults to come into the central chamber. Zariz was wearing only a fur wrap around his hips like a Clan man might wear during the summer. He felt a bit chilled, but knew the Mother festival tea would some take care of that. He saw that the other men were dressed in their winter tunics and leggings. Wilmara was wearing her skirt of strings of amber beads and necklaces that she had worm for their mating. Đelđuma held the bowl of Mother Festival tea, a blend of herb and mushrooms that would lower their inhibitions, and give them Needs. Zariz began dancing as the others joined in.

After a while the Zariz noticed that the dirt floor was glowing bright purple. The tea had taken effect. Wilmara was the first to leave, leading Ood back to his chamber. Zariz took Androm by the hand and started pulling him towards his chamber. When they got to Androm's bed, Zariz asked:

"Can we save the potion for later? It will only last a little while."

Androm responded by pulling him into a kiss. They continued kissing and fondling until their Needs were fully aroused. Only then, did Zariz take the potion that made him a copy of Đelđuma so he could Share Pleasures with Androm. To Zariz delight, he found that the potion had given him Đelđuma's ability to Relieve her Needs over and over again. So he was rather thoroughly satisfied when Androm finally Relieved his Need moaning:

"Oh Đelđuma! I Love you! I love you!"

"I know," said Zariz. "She loves you too."

The next morning, Zariz returned to his hearth for breakfast. Both his mates had been very pleased by the night before.

It was late spring by the time Wilmara had her baby. By then, their monthly rituals had expanded the network of connected hearths to include the Đumbleđore član, the Everarđ član, the Olivanđer član, the Nott član, the Quirrel član, and the Hufflepuff Clan. Because of the distance, in order to connect his mother's Hufflepuff Clan to the network, he'd had to build and connect an intermediate hearth in the middle of nowhere. He had also built and connected two intermediate hearths in the direction of Luna's Abraxas Clan. But he'd have to wait for the next Full Moon to finally connect to Luna's cave.

But now, it was time to go to the Summer Gathering. This year, Luna's Abraxas Clan was hosting the Summer Gathering. When the Olivanđer član arrived, Đoroči sought out his two best friends. Wilmara was nursing her son when he found them.

"Hello Zariz, Wilmara," greeted Đoroči. "I see you finally had your baby!"

"Yes, Zariz says I was Blessed shortly after my 1st Rites," said Wilmara.

"And since my mama and Ayla think that babies begin with Pleasures . . ." added Zariz.

"Đoroči, I would like for you to meet your son, Antiočh," said Wilmara, as she pulled the baby from her breast and handed him to his father.

Antiočh let out a momentary squawk of protest before quieting in Đoroči's arms.

"My son? Our son! Oh he's so beautiful!" cooed Đoroči.

A few days later, Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan arrived. After exchanging greetings with His mother, her mates, his sisters and the others, Zariz came back to speak with his oldest sister, Širiža, who was actually a half-sister to both Zariz and Đoroči.

"So how have you been?" asked Zariz.

"Busy!" replied Širiža. "Fifteen kids is too many! I'm glad that three of them have become women and can take some of the orphans off my hands. Having a co-mate has been a blessing from Luna!"

"I can imagine!" agreed Zariz.

"And the Winter Mother Festival wasn't so great," complained Širiza. "We don't have enough men!"

"We have too many men," mused Zariz. "Now that I'd floo connected our caves, perhaps we should visit each other's clans for the Winter Festival. As it is, we had to use polyjuice potion to even have a Winter Mother Festival."

"That's a good Idea," agreed Širiža. "Say, could you give me so help with my magical studies? No matter how hard I try, I just can't cast silently."

"Lots of Weeches can't learn to cast silently, including our mother," replied Zariz. "But wand work isn't the only form of magic. Look what our mother was able to accomplish in those years when she didn't even have a wand. She even figured out how to charge runes without a wand."

"Yes, but using Pleasures to charge runes takes too long," protested Širiža. "I need to be able to protect myself in a fight, in case another Dark Lady come along."

"Hmmm . . . . Have you thought about putting runes on yourself?" asked Zariz. "I don't just mean using runes to enchant wraps. If you painted a rune on yourself, you could charge it for use later. For example, you could paint a rune for a Shield Charm on your hand and when your wanted to activate it, you could just show the rune to the person you are trying to shield from."

"That's a great idea!" proclaimed Širiža.

"Of course the person you are trying to affect or protect again would have to see the rune," pointed out Zariz. "And the bigger the rune, the more powerful it would be."

"Wow! I'd never thought of that before," exclaimed Širiža. "I can't wait to try it!"

Now that all the clans were here, it was time for the redfoots. There were nine boys who were old enough for a redfoot this year and they stood at the front of the crowd who were wait for the redfoots to emerge. Finally they did, with Đelđuma in the Lead. She was followed by Đoroči's 2nd mate, Igooa, Ailaza of the Nott član, Wymeza of the Everarđ član, and finally, Tama, Cruna, Levanna, Luna and Ayla of Abraxas Clan.

Each of them took a boy by the hand and led them off to teach them how to become a man.

As the crowd dispersed, Zariz spotted his sister, Vantha, dressed as a Clan woman, carrying her baby and walking meekly behind her ½ Clan mate, Zilmaz.

"_This man would speak with his sibling, your mate,"_ signed Zariz to Zilmaz, who nodded his ascent.

"What happened to you?" asked Zariz. "You mate into another Clan on the last day of the summer gathering, and now you're acting like a Clan woman.

"Vezava told me that the man who defeated our mother's totem was a Vanthonoi man who Forced her!" snarled Vantha. "She even named me after the Vanthonoi! And you know what those Vanthonoi women are like. There greatest fear is that they will get Forced by a flathead animal who will turn them into a flathead animal too! So that's what I did. I became a flathead, a woman of the Clan."

"Well if that's how you feel, why didn't you join Ceban's Clan, like Maeba did?" asked Zariz.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to give up my wand!" replied Vantha. "Besides, Since I'm in the Myrdyn Clan now, maybe I'm the foremother of the famous Merlin that Luna talks about? And I'm the only Weech in our Clan."

A couple of the new women had waited until the Summer Gathering so that Zariz could perform their 1st Rites. The first one was Marizava, daughter of Vezava. As a young almost man, Zariz had often fantasized about Vezava. When Zariz entered the tipi, he was surprised to find her in a summer-dress. Usually new women were more self-concious and body-shy before their 1st Rites. She had her mother's hair and eyes, like a younger version of Vezava and didn't seem at all nervous like new women usually were at their 1st Rites.

Zariz sat down next to her a looked into her eyes. She didn't even flinch as he caressed her cheek to brush her hair out of her eyes and looked into her mind.

"You've done this before," accused Zariz, as she saw that she had. Last summer, when the adults had Shared in a big public pile. Some of the children, like her had imitated their elders. For most of them it had only happened once. But Marizava had Shared in secret with one boy, in particular more than once last summer, and again this Summer.

Now she looked afraid.

"It's all right. I won't tell anyone," said Zariz, as relief showed on her face.

Marizava leaned closer so he could kiss her.

"Ooohhh! I wish I hadn't picked you for my 1st Rites," groaned Marizava and she hugged him after they had finished.

"Why, I thought you were enjoying it," asked Zariz.

"I was, I am," protested Marizava. "But now that you've shown me how much better it is to Share Pleasures with a man and not a boy, I want to be one of your mates. But I'm not allowed to Share with you again for a whole year!"

"Well, if you want more, we've still got the rest of the night," pointed out Zariz, before pulling her into another kiss.

The next morning, Zariz returned to his tipi to finally get some sleep. He was awoken by Đelđuma, who had just finished a session of redfooting and wanted to Share Pleasures with him.

It was the middle of the afternoon before he made it out of the tipi. He'd magically cleaned himself with his wand after each woman. But he wanted a real bath in the river. He was in the middle of his bath when Vezava came striding into the rider after him.

"ZARIZ! I HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Vezava, before wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning on him and asking: "Could you do it to me?"

"What?" asked Zariz before Vezava pulled him into a kiss.

"She said you were very skilled in the furs," explained Vezava, as she pulled her summer dress off, over her head and threw it towards the shore. "So skilled that she is trying to get the clanlunae to lift the ban on Sharing with the man of your 1st Rites for a year."

Zariz pulled her back into a kiss and showed her just how skilled he was. He had a little trouble finishing as he already had too many time in the past day. But Vezava didn't seem to mind that she got to Relieve her need three times in the time it took him to Relieve his Need once in her.

"Oh Mariza, I see what she means," gasped Vezava. "If I weren't so much in love with your mother, **I** would be asking you to be my mate!"

"Can we talk about someone else?" asked Zariz, who had lost what was left of his Needs when Vezava had mentioned his mother.

After they got out of the water, Zariz used his wand to instantly dry his self, Vezava and her completely water-logged summer dress that she had thrown in the river. The couple walked hand-in-hand back to his tipi, where Đelđuma was sitting outside feeding her daughter, Pariža.

"Took you long enough, did you get him nice and clean?" Đelđuma teased, with a grin.

"Yes. Yes I did." replied Vezava.

"Did you forget you still have to perform 1st Rites for Marojkova?" asked Đelđuma.

"Who?" asked Zariz.

"Vojkovica's daughter," explained Vezava. "And unlike her, **I** don't have to wait a year to ask you to go 'hunting' with me. See you tomorrow."

Vezava gave him one last kiss before departing.

Marojkova, daughter of Vojkovica, acted more like young women were supposed to at 1st Rites. When Zariz had first entered the tipi, she had been wearing a modest tunic and leggings that it took a while for Zariz to coax her out of. He was gentle and when slow with her, gradually seducing her into Sharing Pleasures with him. In spite of her youth and beauty, Zariz had some difficulty getting enough Needs to Share Pleasures with her.

"Marojkova, I need you to look into my eyes. Let me see your eyes Marojkova."

He surprised her when he pulled her arms up over her head and her down. But she enjoyed it, so he kept doing it until he was able to Relieve his own Need.

When the traders from the Other Summer Gathering came, they were very interested in learning as much magic as they could from whoever was willing to teach them. They were also interested in the tipis Zariz had magically expanded. Each of them looked like a normal sized tipi on the outside but had ten times as much space on the inside. But they warmed as if they were normal sized on the inside. He had made on last year. But last winter had do the same with all of his Clan's tipis, plus some more for trading.

Vezava was the woman, Zariz went 'hunting' with each day. While Wilmara went 'hunting' daily with Maeba.

One day, Zariz was watching the children while Đelđuma redfooted, when Apra came running into the camp.

"U pomoć! U pomoć!" said Apra as she pulled him away.

He followed Wilmara's sister to the camp of the Ravenclaw Clan, 7 lean-toos and a tipi. In the tipi, he found Maeba and Wilmara, passed out and deathly cold.

A brief examination and some diagnostic charms with his wand told him that both women had drunk the Mog-Ur's tea, illicitly. He found the bowl, drank some of it, and dove into the memories to find them.

Maeba and Wilmara were examining a large gray basked that the world seemed to be inside. The sides of the basket were all least 2 man heights high. It was some kind of future memory of Maeba's.

Zariz flew down and grabbed them each by the hand before he drug them back to the present.

"_What was that?"_ signed Maeba.

"What in Luna's name did you two think you were doing?!" demanded Zariz.

"I'm sorry Zariz, I was trying to teach her Legimancy," pleaded Wilmara.

"I told you no one can ever know you had done that, and you go a do it again, with another woman! Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"I'm sorry. She told me how hard things are for her in her Clan," said Wilmara. "I was just trying to help. . . . . You! . . . You can teach her Legimancy, Please!"

"No!" snapped Zariz.

"Aw, Please!" begged Wilmara. "if you do, I'll take love potion with you."

Peverell Clan of the Clanluna list

**Đeeš** Ea (24) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur,** Leader**

-Đešpotošič (8) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đaylj (5) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đeešač (2) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Ood** Ađ (28) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, **clanluna**, Weez-Ur, mog-ur, N: C,T,D,R

-Ijađič (10) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đurič (6) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đigač (3) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Pigađ (0) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đoođ (5) – ¼ Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur, Đihovilo's grandson

-Đoroč (2) - 1/8 Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur, Đihovilo's grandson

**Zariz** Ah (19) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Medicine Man (Adopted by Thonda), N: C,T,D,R, Cr,H,Div,p

**-**-Đelđuma Đ (19) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **clanluna**, Zariz' mate

-Želžum, (4) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur, Krstulović's Grandson

-Pariđa (1) - 1/8 Clan, (red hair, green eyes) Đelđuma's daughter, Krstulović's Grandsdaughter

-Đujmoviča (6) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter, Željka's grandaughter

-**Wilmara** Al (19) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Luna's grandaughter, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, Zariz' 2nd mate, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Apra (formerly Aphrodionephthys) (12) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Inda (formerly Indirariadnerthythsa) (9) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Metisa (6) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Themisa (2) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

**Zoub** A (21) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Trader

-Zađ (10) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur,

-Đomič (7) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đouđ (4) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Pariž (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Parn (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Lojkova, Weez-ur

Androm A (19) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son, **clanluna,**

-Pandruč (0) - 1/8 Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes), Đuča's son, Zariz' son, Weez-ur

-Various Snorkacks

-Various Push-me/pull-yous (Wool, Furs, Meat)

-various Cave bears descended from Hug Giver


	5. Chapter 132: Maeba learns Legimancy

CL132

Clanluna

Chapter 132: Maeba learns Legimancy

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Once they had arrived at the Summer Gathering, the women began setting up camp. For Maeba, this meant drawing her wand and using it to enlarge the tents of the clan, then with levitation, setting up her tipi. Once the tipi was erected, Maeba and her daughters entered it. Maeba then enlarged their possessions that she had previously shrunk down and Mooba helped her arrange them. When she was finally done, Maeba exited the tipi, to see that the other women of their Clan had already set up their lean-toos, simple Clan-style tents consisting of two vertical poles, a single horizontal cross pole, and two tilted poles to one side with a roof and sides stretching away to one side from the cross pole. Guide ropes tied to the corners where the poles were lashed together, helped hold the tent upright.

Maeba magically enlarged the possessions of each family and set them outside the tent of each woman so she could arrange them as she liked.

Maeba then, sent her two oldest girls to gather firewood, while she nursed Raba, her youngest, then gave her to Oda to watch, while she went to visit the other clans.

"I greet you in the name of Luna," said Wilmara as she clasped Maeba's hands. "I am Wilmara of the Peverel član, Granddaughter of Luna, Weech, mated to Zariz, sister mate of Đelđuma and mother of Antiočh."

Maeba released Wilmara's hands so she could sign:

"This woman greets you it the name of Ursus and of Luna. This woman is named: Maeba of the Ravenclaw Clan, daughter of Luna, Weech, clanluna, mated to Groom, and mother of Mooba, Greeba, and Raba.

Would you like to go 'hunting'?"

"This woman would love too!" signed Wilmara. "Just let me get someone to watch Antiočh for a while!"

After handing he son off to Đoroči's mate, Creba, Wilmara grabbed her bow, quiver and a shrunken mammoth fur to lay on. The two women headed into the forest upstream along the river, rather than on the steppes.

"This looks like a good spot," signed Maeba, as Wilmara pulled out and enlarged the mammoth fur to lay on the ground. She then cast a notice-me-not ward around them.

"So how have you been the past year?" signed Wilmara.

"Wilmara, you do not have to sign to this woman," signed Maeba. "This woman can understand your speech perfectly. This woman used to be Other, remember?"

"All right, well how was your year?" asked Wilmara.

"It has mostly been good," signed Maeba. "This woman's magical herb garden is growing nicely. This woman has been teaching her daughters to use the sling and Mooba how to use the bow. But it can be a bit lonely at times. The other women, do not treat this woman as one of them. They are deferential to this woman. They treat this woman more like one of the men. But the men do not treat this woman like one of them either. Although they are not as bad as Clan men, they still see this woman as only useful for Sharing Pleasures and performing Clan women's tasks.

But this woman is very aware of the fact that as this woman does, so will all future women of her Clan, forever. This woman is creating the memories that future Clan Weeches will be stuck in. So this woman is making certain that all her daughters become women-who-hunt and that Weeches are considered equal with Weez-urs.

But the men still do not let this woman join the group hunt or the Men's council. When Mooba becomes a woman, this woman plans to start a Council of Women."

"I can see why you would be a bit lonely," said Wilmara. "I miss spending time with other women too. I don't get to see much of Đelđuma. She's too busy with all the men. I only get few nights a moon alone with her. Doesn't having The Clanluna in your Clan help matters a bit?"

"It would if she had time for this woman," signed Maeba. "But Iga The Clanluna is mated to Dyondar now. He used to be a member of the people who lived in our cave before us, and we have had a few problems with them. But ever since she joined our Clan, the two of them spend all their free time in the furs Sharing like Hares."

"Speaking of Sharing," said Wilmara, as she leaned in to kiss Maeba.

After they finished 'hunting', Maeba and Wilmara went hunting and brought back a pair of ptarmigan for their hearths. But when they returned to the camp of Maeba's Clan, Ayla and a gynosphinx were waiting for her.

After an exchange of greetings, Maeba asked:

"What can this woman do for you?"

"This Medicine Woman would like to ask you some questions about potions," signed Ayla. "This Weech is going to write a book about potions for the other Clans to use and want your Clan memories. Demetercles is here to help this woman remind you and provoke your clan memories into your awareness."

"Is it permitted for this woman to feed her baby while we talk," signed Maeba

Ayla nodded and Wilmara said:

"And I should go feed Antiočh too. Bye Maeba, I had a lovely time 'hunting' with you. Shall we 'do it' again tomorrow?"

Maeba nodded and kissed her goodbye before signing:

"Walk with Ursus and Luna."

Once Maeba had retrieved her youngest daughter from Oda's care, she sat with the Clanluna's highest ranked Medicine Woman and the sphinx to discuss potions in a way designed to provoke the hidden Clan memories that Maeba carried from her mother Luna's matrilineal ancestors.

Throughout the summer, Maeba continued to spend her spare time, either 'hunting' with Wilmara or talking with Ayla and the sphinx.

One day, as Wilmara lay on top of her, gazing into her eyes, basking in the glow of their recently Shared Pleasures, Maeba wondered how Wilmara seemed to know just what she needed, when she needed.

"I can see it in your mind," replied Wilmara.

(You can do legimancy?) thought Maeba.

"Yes," replied Wilmara.

(How to you discover how to do that?) thought Maeba.

"Zariz taught me," replied Wilmara.

(Can you teach me?) thought Maeba.

"I don't know . . . I really shouldn't," said Wilmara. "Zariz said it is very dangerous and I shouldn't tell anybody how we did it."

(Please! You must teach me! If I don't learn it now, none of my daughters with ever be able to learn it! We won't have the memories for it.) thought Maeba.

"Well . . . all right. Yes. Yes I will," affirmed Wilmara.

But when they took the mog-ur's potion, things didn't work out so well. A black abyss opened beneath them that they fell into. Maeba started to fall down ward, but because she was holding Wilmara's hand, when Wilmara fell up, into the future memories, she drug Maeba with her. And Maeba's presence made them fall into her future memories. They were lost in the future memories of one of Maeba's Clan descendants when Zariz finally rescued them.

Maeba and Wilmara were examining a large gray basked that the world seemed to be inside. The sides of the basket were all least 2 man heights high. It was some kind of future memory of Maeba's.

Zariz flew down and grabbed them each by the hand before he drug them back to the present.

"What was that?" signed Maeba.

"What in Luna's name did you two think you were doing?!" demanded Zariz.

"I'm sorry Zariz, I was trying to teach her Legimancy," pleaded Wilmara.

"I told you no one can ever know you had done that, and you go a do it again, with another woman! Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"I'm sorry. She told me how hard things are for her in her Clan," said Wilmara. "I was just trying to help. . . . . You! . . . You can teach her Legimancy, Please!"

"No!" snapped Zariz.

"Aw, Please!" begged Wilmara. "If you do, I'll take love potion with you."

"I accept," answered Zariz, before turning to Maeba. "Now, that we've been in the memories together, while you are still on the potion, try to look into my present memories, my thoughts."

(Can you hear me?) thought Zariz.

(Yes! Yes I can!) thought Maeba.

"Very good! In general, you'll find that the more emotionally close to someone you are, the easier it is to see their thoughts. So the best way to practice is while Sharing Pleasures," said Zariz.

"This woman does not wish to cause offense, but this woman is unwilling to Share Pleasures with you," signed Maeba. "This woman fears that you would defeat her totem and Bless her with a baby that is not Clan enough for our Clan."

"Not a problem. You are already Sharing with Wilmara. You can practice with her," suggested Zariz. "Give it a try."

Maeba trying looking at Wilmara's present memories and blushed when she saw what Wilmara wanted to do to her.

(So you can see pictures too?) thought Wilmara, as Maeba nodded.

"Right. I'll just watch over the two of you while the potion is still affecting you, and you two practice looking in each other's minds." Commanded Zariz.

And so while Maeba and Wilmara gazed into each other's eyes sharing each other's thoughts and bodies, Zariz watched them and pulled them back whenever the fell into the abyss. When the potion had finally worn off, Zariz left them to continue with the practicing Sharing minds and Pleasures.

The two of them continued this practice for the rest of the summer. When the next Full Moon came, on the first night, Zariz held a ritual of sorts to charge the central hearth of Luna's cave and connect it to the 'floo' network of interconnected fires. Wilmara was Maeba's partner for this ritual as she was for the next two before the Summer gathering ended.

And the second night of each Full Moon, there were Wo/Men/Mog-ur's Ceremonies.

By the end of Summer, Arv, son of Grorvma had finished his redfoot and successfully completed his manhood hunt, but had been unable to find a mate. And so, until he could get a mate of his own, he would be moving the hearth of the clanluna's mate, to Maeba's hearth. She would have to perform his women's tasks and take care of his Needs until Arv found a mate of his own.

When it came time to return to the cave, Ceban made them a portkey and they spun back to their cave.

When they arrived, Groom, Dyondar and Iga The Clanluna were already waiting for them. So when Ceban gathered the men together for a council meeting where Dyondar and Groom could report on what had happened at the Zelandonii Summer Meeting, Maeba did the same with Iga.

"Would you like to join me for tea at our hearth?" invited Maeba.

After, Iga nodded her ascent, Maeba led her back to the hearth. She filled a bowl with water that shot from the tip of her wand, then, magically heated the water, before dropping some herbs in the water to seep.

"What happened at the Zel Summer Meeting?" asked Maeba, as she secretly and silently cast: "legimens" on Iga so she could see in her mind what she was telling.

"We walked to the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii," signed Iga The Clanluna, using her own variation of the ancient silent Clan signs suplimented by many signs that she had created herself. "By the way. Thank you for the potions you gave this woman before this woman left. They helped very much with the aches and pains of walking. This woman did not realize how much the care of Medicine Women like you and Ayla were doing for this woman, until this woman met Zellandonii women who were her age. And there were not many of them. People in the Clanluna seem to live longer and healthier than other peoples.

Anyway, when we arrived at the 5th Cave, people were a little hostile towards us, and Dyondar, in particular. Groom had disillusioned, made himself unseen, which was good because this woman does not think they would have even pretended to be polite if they had seen a man of the Clan with us. As it was, while their words were stiff and formal, in Clan-sign they were unknowingly screaming about how they wanted to kill us!

We followed their directions to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. But they weren't any happier to see us than the 5th cave. As soon as we arrived, a crowd of people swarmed around us screaming and yelling. This woman could not understand so many at once. This woman feared they were going to hurt us.

But then, a very large man and a middle-aged woman joined the crowd. The man yelled for everyone to be quiet. Once they had the crowd's attention, the woman invited us to the tent of the Zelandoniiae.

It was a large tent where we were sent to wait while the other Zelandoniiae were gathered up. They spent the rest of the day interigating us. No matter how many times he tried, Dyondar couldn't convince them that he was not the Leader of our Clan, or that magic was real. They seemed set in their beliefs that Clan were animals and that Dyondar had trained them to trick the 9th Cave out of their cave. When Dyondar tried translating my signs, they refused to listen. Finally, they started deliberating about what to do about us. Many of them spoke out in favor of killing all the people of the Clan in our Clan and the other nearby Clans too.

But when they announced that they were going to kill Dyondar for his crimes, Groom dropped his spell and was suddenly visible to us. He quickly used his wand to stun everyone in the tent, then made a portkey to bring us all back to the cave.

We have spent the rest of the Summer here."

"So they are threatening not just our Clan, but the other Clans in the area too?" signed Maeba. "We should make contact with the other Clans, warn them."

Iga nodded her agreement.

They both knew that Ceban was probabily reaching the same conclusion at the men's council.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Maeba had just finished a round of archery practice with her oldest daughter, Mooba and the pair of them were retreiving the arrows from the target when Maeba changed the subject.

"Mooba, there is something this woman need to speak with you about," signed Maeba.

"What is it mother?" signed Mooba. "Do you think this girl is ready to hunt a large animal with her bow?"

"You are improving with your bow," admitted Maeba. "But this woman does not think you will be ready to hunt a large animal until next Summer. You are growing up. And that is part of the problem. This woman thinks that at the rate you are going, that by next summer, you will have become a woman."

"Really?" asked Mooba.

"Yes, and as a woman, you will probably want your own mate," Maeba pointed out. "This woman does not think you will have difficulty finding a mate. Most clans of the Clanluna do not have as many women as ours. When this woman met with the clanlunae, many of them told stories of having meet the need of most or all of the men in their clan. There simply are not enough women for every man to have their own mate. And there is more strain in some of the clans because there are some men who have more than one mate. But no one who is already mated, wanted to end their mating to mate another man.

In order to help relieve this situation somewhat, many of the women who are second mates to their man, have acquired a second mate of their own.

But in our clan the situation is more critical. Our men are Clan. They are much more stuck in their memories than the others. A man of the Clan is not happy at all if he does not have a woman at his hearth to cook, and make wraps and Relieve his Needs.

This is why Arv has moved to our hearth. Not that he is a man, he needs a woman to perform his women's tasks for him. This woman was thinking of asking Arv to be her 2nd mate. But since you will soon be a woman, this woman wanted to ask you first. Were you planning to ask him to become your mate? This woman will not mate him if you want him."

"No, you can mate him," signed Mooba. "This girl was wanting to mate Agan when he becomes a man. That way, this girl can someday be the Leader's mate, and this girl's son can be the next Leader after Agan."

After her conversation with her daughter, Maeba informed Ceban that she wanted to be joined with Arv when the Winter came. She also, without their knowledge put all the women of their clan on the totem strengthening root. There were already twelve boys for her three daughters to mate. Maeba wanted to decrease the number of mates her daughters were have to take care of the Needs for.

Throughout the Autumn, Ceban sent emesaries to look for the other nearby Clans and warn them about the Zelandonii threat. Great care was made not to perform magic in front of the other Clans as it wound only scare them.

Many owls were also sent to the other clans of the Clanluna. Ceben wanted to host the Clanluna Summer Gathering next year.

When Winter finally came, Groom the mog-ur and Iga The Clanluna performed the mating Ceremony for Maeba and Arv. The couple went into isolation for half a moon in a separate hearth before returning to Groom's hearth. Maeba now had two mates.

Arv was adequate as a mate. He brought more meat and furs to their hearth. His redfoot had trained him to be skilled enough in the furs that he could Relieve Maeba's Needs. Groom liked having another man at the hearth to converse with.

When the Midwinter Mother Festival happened, Maeba picked Mub.

By Spring, as Maeba predicted, Mooba had become a woman. She picked Ceban for her 1st Rites. But she did choose a mate and leave Groom's hearth immediately.

She was waiting for Agan. This summer he would be trained by a redfoot on how to Relieve the Needs of women. And if he succeeded in his manhood hunt, Mooba planned to ask him to be her mate.

Summer had arrived and with it, the other clans of the Clanluna began arriving by portkey.

Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ceban** Fmr (20) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, **Leader**, Weez-Ur, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Oga Fmr (18) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Agan fMeb fMr (9) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Aban fmr (6) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Reban fmr (3) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Groom** Fr (19) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, **mog-ur**, Weez-ur N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-**Maeba** Ar (21) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, **clanluna, **Weech, Groom's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div

-Mooba Ar (6) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Greeba Ar (3) - Clan, Maeba's (former son) daughter, (Weez-ur) Weech

-Raba r (0) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

Arv fmr (7) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

**Žorvnaž** Fr (17) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-Grorvma Fmr (14) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

-Rorv fmr (4) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

-Raz (1) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

**Zorv** Fmr (17) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Bora fr (13) – Clan daughter of Borvna, Zorv's mate

-Ab fr (5) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

-Rorv (1) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

**Broogran** Ar (15) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

-Oda Fr (11) – Clan, Groogra's daughter

-Roog fr (3) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

-R Brod (0) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

**Doon** Fr (13) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

-Doova Fr (10) – Clan, Oova's daughter, Doon's mate

-Roon (2) - Clan, Doova's son, Weez-Ur

Dyondar (55) (formerly Jondalar of the Zelandonii) – flintknapper, Thonlan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

-Iga (59) - Other, (Red Gray-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's widow, Dyondar's mate

**Mub** Fm (11) – ¾ Clan, Cruma's son, Weez-ur

-Gregra Ar (13) – Clan, daughter of Grooga, Ceban's 2nd mate

-Agreg Ar (4) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

-Roog (1) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

-various Cave bears

-Owl


	6. Chapter 133:

CL133

Clanluna

Chapter 133:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Zariz was at the Men's Ceremony when he noticed it. Ood had already left the Men to go participate in the mog-urs' ceremony. But that didn't hinder them at all. After all, all of the men in his Clan but Androm were fully qualified to be mog-urs themselves. They were sitting in a circle by a small fire as they swam through the memories. This area was dotted in fires as the men of the other clans had come here to do their Men's Ceremony too. Over the hill, the women of all the clans were doing a massive combined Women's Ceremony. And Zariz realized that he could feel a difference between this Women's Ceremony and the ones his Clan used to have before Wilmara joined them.

The next day, Zariz went to visit his mother. He found her at her camp in the midst of an intense discussion with a centaur and a sphinx.

"What's going on here?" asked Zariz.

"I'm trying to help them figure out a way for them to do magic without a wand," explained Mariza.

"We were quite impressed at what all she was able to accomplish without a wand and hoped she could help us to do something similar," said Tangle the Centaur.

"When I didn't have a wand, I combined divination, astronomy and runes," said Mariza. "And since I didn't have a wand, I used Pleasures to charge the runes."

"But that will not work for us," said Tangle the Centaur. "Our unicorns only come into Season once a year and we lose all control when they do. We wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to charge a rune."

"Why don't you charge it by dancing?" asked Zariz.

"Dancing?" asked the sphinx.

"It's just that I've noticed a difference in the Women's Ceremony when there are Weeches present," explained Zariz. "I can feel the uncontrolled magic leaking off of the Women's Ceremony if there is a Weech amongst them. Even one Weech is enough to make a difference. So I think, if the Weeches are throwing around so much uncontrolled magic that I can feel it from a distance, what if you deliberately tried to use dancing to raise the magic and channel for something."

"Do you think that would work?" asked the sphinx.

"It's worth a try," agreed Mariza.

After that, there were a series of unofficial 'Womens Ceremonies' that were not just restricted to women. At these ceremonies each participant would try to levitate a rock through ritual dance. They would dance for long times and sometimes the stone would, after enough dancing, wiggle or even rise a little into the air. It wasn't as spectacular as a wand. But it was a start.

A wide range of people tried these dancing ceremonies. Both Weeches and Weez-urs could raise magic by dancing. With Weez-urs, the more Clan they were the harder is was to do dancing magic. With Weeches, the more Clan they were the easier it was to do dancing magic. With Sphinxes, both male and females could do this equally well. Centaurs, and even Unicorns could do the dancing magic.

But much to Đelđuma's and Vezava's sorrow, muggles could not make the stone rise.

Most of the humans thought doing magic this way was too time consuming. But the Centaurs, Unicorns and Sphinxes were loving that they could do even a little magic. The Centaur and Sphinx traders planned to spread this knowledge when they returned to their own Summer Gathering and to their own Clans.

Before they knew it, the Summer Gathering was over. Now that a "floo" connection had been completed to Luna's Clan, Many of the clans, like Đeeš' Peverell Clan, could use magical power to link the fires together and use fire to transport themselves home. In small groups, the clans threw some powder on the central fire of Luna's cave, stepped into the green fire, saying "Peverell Cave" (or the name of their cave), and were swept back home. The older children could go in groups of two but the smaller children had to be held by an adult. Đelđuma and her daughter, Pariđa were the only ones without any magic, so Zariz had to hold them while he flooed back to their home cave.

Once they were back home. The members of the Peverell Clan looked at each other for a moment. They hadn't seen much of Zoub at all this summer. He had been off trading with other peoples. But he had not managed to bring a mate back with him to help care for him and his six children. Their Leader, Đeeš, still had no mate and three children to care for. Ood, the mog-ur, had six children to care for. And no mate to help him. Androm, the male clanluna, only had one child. But also had no mate. Zariz had two mates. True, his mates did help all the other men care for their children. And Wilmara's sisters were a big help to the others too. But in the end, Zariz had two mates and the rest of the men had none. Zariz didn't need to look into their minds to see a hint of jealousy before Androm nodded and turned away to carry his baby back to his room.

This broke the tension and everyone else returned to their rooms too. As soon as they had unpacked, Đelđuma turned to Zariz and said:

"Zariz, I am going to go spend some time with Ood for the rest of the day."

"That's fine. Have fun. See you in the morning," replied Zariz, giving her a quick kiss.

Wilmara pulled her in for a kiss too, before Đeđuma left, taking Pariđa with her.

"So, are you ready to take that love potion?" asked Wilmara.

"Wilmara, you don't have to," replied Zariz. "I wouldn't want to control you like that."

"Well, we could both take it," offered Wilmara.

"That wouldn't be fair," said Zariz. "I'm already in Love with you. It wouldn't affect me."

"But you think it will effect me?" asked Wilmara. "Don't be so sure. Tell you what. If you agree to teach all of Maeba's daughters and granddaughters legimancy, I'll take Love potion with you all winter, every winter until it doesn't work on me any more."

"As you wish," replied Zariz. "I'll start some brewing tonight."

Over the next few days, Zariz didn't see much of Đelđuma. She was not only spending her nights with the other men of their clan, she was spending most of her days with them too. Zariz had managed to catch her eye once and saw that she was trying to squelch the jealousy that the other men had for Zariz and his two mates.

One morning a owl came from Ceban of the Ravenclaw Clan. He wanted to change next year's Summer Gathering, so his Clan could host it and was writing all the clans to persuade them. Zariz made plans to set up a series of hearths so he could connect Ceban's cave to the fire network. He'd have to make several hearths between his mother's cave and Ceban's. Perhaps in the future, new clans might form somewhere near these hearths?

After several days, Đelđuma had Shared her way back to their hearth. Some of these nights she had gone fishing, others she had stayed in the cave.

"What is this?" asked Đelđuma, spotting the nearly finished potion.

"A love potion," explained Zariz. "The strongest there is. While it doesn't actually create Love, it does make you feel like you are in Love. It can be pretty overwhelming. If you are already in Love, it does nothing though."

"Who is it for?" asked Đelđuma.

"Wilmara and I are going to take it together," explained Zariz. "I don't think it will affect me. But she wants to try it. It should be ready by tonight."

"If you two are going to do that, do you mind if I take some too?" asked Đelđuma.

That night, after the children had been put to bed. Zariz ladled out some doses of Love potion and put hairs from each of them in them to key their objects.

"Do you mind if Zariz and I go first?" asked Wilmara. "This was, after all my idea."

Đelđuma nodded her assent and watched as Zariz and Wilmara drank love potions keyed to each other.

"Well?" asked Đelđuma. "Did it work?"

"I'm certain I made the potion right . . ." said Zariz. "But as I expected, I don't feel any different at all. I already know that I Love you both."

Wilmara lunged at him and kissed him so hard he fell on his back. Zariz kissed and caressed her back. When she finally stopped to breath, Zariz said:

"Well I guess the potion is affecting you."

"Not really," replied Wilmara. "I don't feel any different at all. I'm just happy to know that we both Love each other so much that the potion doesn't work on us."

"Me too," agreed Zariz, giving her another quick peck on the lips before turning to Đelđuma. "Are you ready to give this a try?"

"Yes."

Zariz gave himself and Đelđuma doses of love potion keyed to each other that they drank.

"I do not feel any different at all," announced Đelđuma. "Are you sure you made it right."

"I think so," affirmed Zariz. "Why don't you try it with Wilmara?"

The two women drank their love potions. As soon as they did, their eyes glazed over and their pupils dilated. The stared at each other transfixed for a moment before Đelđuma spoke up.

"Oh . . .Oh! You are šo beautiful!" gushed Đelđuma as she leaned towards Wilmara.

Wilmara responded by pulling her into a kiss, then laid back, pulling Đelđuma on top of her.

"Oh my šweet đeliciousš Đelđum!" cooed Wilmara before kissing her again.

This was supposed to be Đelđuma's night to Share with both of them, but instead, the women only had eyes for each other. The next morning, the two women held hands to go to the trench together, and could barely let go of each other long enough to make breakfast. After feeding the other children, Đelđuma sat behind Wilmara and wrapped her arms around her co-mate while Wilmara nursed her son.

"Thiš feelš šo good!" gushed Đelđuma. "Are there any šiđe affečts?"

"Well, as I told you last night, if you already love the person, it doesn't do anything," explained Zariz. "So if you take it on a repeated basis, you'll either feel it taking less and less affect, as the feelings of love become real, or you'll become resentful of the person the potion is keyed to because you feel betrayed every time it wears off."

"I think that from now on I want to try thiš with everyone I Šhare with," purred Đelđuma. "And speaking of Šharing . . . Wilmara, honey, I know this is supposed to be our night together, but we neglected poor Zariz last night. Do you think we could Šhare him tonight?"

"Of course," said Wilmara, turning, bending her head back, so she could kiss Đelđuma again."

Zariz and Wilmara discontinued their plan to take Love potion all winter. It didn't have any affect . . . they were already in Love. But Đelđuma took it nearly every night, keyed to who ever she was Sharing with that night. But after about a moon of this, she decided to stop. The potion had only affected her a little bit with the other men at first. She already loved them. And she was started to become resentful of Đeeš and Zoub. Even with Wilmara, the potion was affecting her less and less as their friendship, with Sharing, turned into genuine love.

As the autumn progressed the clan hunted and gathered and fished, stocking up for the winter. Since Zariz was the clan expert on Herbalogy, he gathered plants with his mates and the girls more often than he hunted.

As the weather turned chilly, the clan spent more and more time teaching the children. There were several who were old enough to learn the three R's. And Wilmara's sisters were still learning the local languages . . . or failing to learn in Apra's case. Her inability to communicate was getting to be a problem. She spent lots of time trying to learn, but she just couldn't remember the words.

Apra did not have the same problem with magic. You could show her a spell only once and she would remember the incantation and wand movements. But her language problems made it difficult to teach her non-wanded subjects, like Runes. She was able to learn practical things, but not theory or explanation of the procedure.

But she was not the only magical student. Two boys were now entering their second year of learning magic and her younger sister: Inda was starting to learn Herbalogy, Astronomy and potions.

The cave of the Peverell Clan was augmented by a stone house at the base of a cliff. The small cave was walled up to form a room used for religious ceremonies, like the Men's Ceremony. It adjoined a large room with a central fire and a smoke hole. This was the gathering place for Women's Ceremonies, Mother Festivals and socializing. Off of this central room were 6 more rooms. Five of them were inhabited by the men and their families. The last, housed the animals and the door to the outside.

A short distance down the path from the stone-house was a waterfall that fell down the cliff. The sound of it made a constant dull roar in the background that diminished to silence in the winter, when it froze. The freezing of the waterfall was a sign that it was almost time for the Winter Mother Festival.

"Apra has become a woman," announced Wilmara, on the morning that the waterfall froze.

"I will take her to the cave room for isolation after breakfast," replied Đelđuma.

"And how are you going to explain it to her?" asked Wilmara.

"I will manage," assured Đelđuma. "I can show her how to take care of her bleeding and with enough care I am certain I can get the point across."

"And how are you going to explain all the things she needs to know before 1st Rites?" asked Wilmara.

"I can manage it," said Đelđuma. "Besides, most of what children learn about Pleasures they learn from watching the adults of their hearth. I'm certain the three of us have set a good example."

The Peverell Clan, with it's separate rooms offered more privacy than most clans had. The usual arrangement was for each man to have a hearth area marked with boundary stones. It was considered rude to look across the boundary stones into another hearth. But there was no custom against children watching the adults of their own hearth Share Pleasures. And so, long before one's 1st Rites or redfoot, children learned by watching the adults of their hearth.

"Yes, we have," agreed Wilmara. "But what about before? Who knows what she saw living with our mother?"

"I am certain that she will be fine," replied Đelđuma.

"I think was need to someone to translate," said Wilmara. "Someone who speaks better Sungaean than us. Perhaps Zariz' mother?"

"I said No!" sniped Đelđuma. "I can handle this!"

Zariz was beginning to wonder why Đelđuma was being so stubborn about this. He took a peak into her mind and saw that Apra was the first girl to come of age in their clan. Đelđuma felt that she would be a failure as one-who-Serves-the-Luna if she couldn't handle this on her own. But then, Đelđuma realized what he was doing and turned away to try to break off his contact.

"I Said, I can handle this!" growled Đelđuma, as she avoided the eyes of her mates.

Several mornings later, Đelđuma returned to their hearth, tired after spending the night overseeing Apra's 1st Rites.

"How was it?" asked Wilmara.

"She was a little more frightened than they usually are," admitted Đelđuma. "But Androm was very gentle and patient with her. It almost took him until morning to persuade her to Share with him. But her Need was Relieved and she's now ready for a mate. I think we'll wait until after the Winter Mother Festival for that, though."

The Winter Mother Festival was that night. Although they had another woman this year, Zariz made certain that he and Ood and Androm all had polyjuice potion keyed to Đelđuma, in case it was needed. That night, at the Mother Festival, Apra picked Đeeš, then Wilmara picked Ood. Like last year, Zariz took some polyjuice potion to transform into Đelđuma, grabbed Androm's hand and led him back to his hearth. This year he had enough polyjuice to retain Đelđuma's appearence all night. Or he could have if Androm hadn't also wanted to take a turn as Đelđuma.

This next morning, Wilmara announced: "I think I'm going to start Sharing with Ood more regularly."

"Does this mean you've changed you mind about Pleasures with men?" asked Zariz.

"No. I still prefer women," replied Wilmara. "But I've grown to be friends with Ood and I can see the shortage of women is threatening the harmony of our clan. I've found that once Ood has, in his guise as Đelđuma, Relieved my Need, I don't mind returning the favor even after the potion wears off.

So I'm going to need you to make more polyjuice potion. But on your nights alone with Đelđuma, I'll spend the night with him."

"There'š going be more of them," slurred Đelđuma, who after staying up two nights in a row, was looking very tired. "more nightš with uš, I mean. . . . Apra wantš Đeeš to be her mate and is going to štart šharing with Zoub too . . . šhe tol' me . . . But ' need šleep firšt . . ."

A couple of days later, Đelđuma and Ood, assisted by Androm performed the mating ceremony for Apra and Đeeš. After their isolation ended, Đelđuma stopped Sharing regularly with Zoub. So now, that there were fewer people for her to Share with, each of them got more time with their clanluna or in Zariz' case, his mate. Her new sleep schedual included: Zariz, Both Zariz and Wilmara, Wilmara, Ood and Androm. And on the night she Shared with Zariz alone, Wilmara would spend the night with Ood.

As the winter progressed Đelđuma's Blessed status began to show. Divination showed that her son would be of Zariz' spirit. He was elated that she was, at last, having a child of his spirit.

Throughout the winter the clan kept working, making things to trade to other clans at the Summer Gathering. The enlarged tipis had been a big hit with the centaurs. Zoub needed more of them to trade next summer. Also more hearths needed to be built and connected to the fire network to enlarge it enough that Ceban's Ravenclaw clan would be part of it by the time of the Summer Gathering.

Snowy owls from his mother were no longer the only source of gossip now that most of the clans were connected to the fire network. The biggest bit of gossip was about the birth of Ayla's and Luna's triplets.

Spring came, and winter snow melted. Midway between the Equinox and the Solstice, the Peverell Clan visited Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan for their annual. Mother Festival to charge the stone circle. Vezava chose Zariz to be her partner for the ritual, while Wilmara chose Mariza. Đelđuma picked Žeež, the mate of Zariz' sister. By now, Đelđuma's Blessed status was very obviously visible for all to see. Soon, her son by Zariz would be born. And the Mother Festival seemed to speed things along, as it started her labor. Mariza helped Zariz deliver her grandson.

After the birth, Đelđuma stayed with Mariza to recover while, Zariz and Wilmara went home to pack for the summer gathering. Đelđuma's baby would be named at the Summer Gathering.

Peverell Clan of the Clanluna list

**Đeeš** Ea (25) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur,** Leader**

-Đešpotošič (9) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đaylj (6) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đeešač (3) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Ood** Ađ (29) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, **clanluna**, Weez-Ur, mog-ur, N: C,T,D,R

-**Ijađič** (11) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đurič (7) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đigač (4) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Pigađ (1) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur, Čovič's grandson

-Đoođ (6) – ¼ Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur, Đihovilo's grandson

-Đoroč (3) - 1/8 Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur, Đihovilo's grandson

**Zariz** Ah (20) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Medicine Man (Adopted by Thonda), N: C,T,D,R, Cr,H,Div,p

**-**-Đelđuma Đ (20) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **clanluna**, Zariz' mate

-Želžum, (5) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur, Krstulović's Grandson

-Pariđa (2) - 1/8 Clan, (red hair, green eyes) Đelđuma's daughter, Krstulović's Granddaughter

-Đujmoviča (7) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter, Željka's grandaughter

-**Wilmara** Al (20) - ¼ Clan, (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Luna's granddaughter, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, Zariz' 2nd mate, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Antiočh (0) - ¼ Clan, Wilmara's son, Đoroči's son, Weez-ur,

-Apra (formerly Aphrodionephthys) (13) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Inda (formerly Indirariadnerthythsa) (10) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Metisa (7) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

-Themisa (3) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Luna's grandaughter, Weech

**Zoub** A (22) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Trader

-**Zađ** (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur,

-Đomič (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đouđ (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Pariž (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Parn (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Lojkova, Weez-ur

Androm A (20) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son, **clanluna,**

-Pandruč (1) - 1/8 Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes), Đuča's son of Zariz, Weez-ur

-Various Snorkacks

-Various Push-me/pull-yous (Wool, Furs, Meat)

-various Cave bears descended from Hug Giver


End file.
